Mot Tram
by Amesla
Summary: 100 themes of RyoSaku. Short Stories. Ryuzaki Sakuno dreamed of her prince often. She hopes one day, one day... she would have enough courage to tell him how much she likes him.
1. Themes 1 to 10

****

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Takashi Konomi.

****

Warnings: OOC, Ryoma and Sakuno, one-shots only, contains fluffy, little lime here and there, and oh so unedited glory.

Theme #001 - Savings Box

Touching the edges of the brown box, she smoothed out the edges ever so lightly and allowed the corners of her mouth to widen, opening for a smile. Her hazel eyes danced with laughter and glinted with that indescribable joy.

She could recall back to those old days where she was young as twelve, discovering her first love and how it felt. She could remember those butterflies swirling through her stomach and the ache to be near that tennis-obsess boy. She gave a giggle and soon, the giggle erupted into laughter.

She could remember how it felt putting all her memories into the box. She could look back at her first dance and then, to the glorified moment of winning the Nationals. Oh yes, she could recapture those moments, how it felt to be in his strong lean arms and to that moment where the whole tennis team jumped with joy for winning the Nationals. Indeed, it wasn't a day to forget.

And she could remember telling her best friend, Tomo-chan that _'The memory is a way of holding onto the things you love, the things you are, the things you never want to lose. I don't think I want to forget anything that has happened here.'_

She gave a sigh and opened the box carefully. She noted that nothing had changed much. It was still unkempt just like in middle school (and how she promised to organize it later). Little notes and birthday cards scattered all over the wooden platform and photos stacked like a miniature Eiffel Tower.

Echizen Sakuno carefully took out the little notes and photos. She moved closer to her husband, feeling his strong arm encircling her shoulders and bringing her even closer towards his chest. He leaned forward, puckering his lips, kissing gently on her forehead before settling back, feeling the soft cushion of the armchair.

Then, something tugged her sleeve. She looked down, seeing those golden orbs blinked at her.

"Mommy, whawt is thwat?" Looking up at her father's eyes, and pointing at the unfamiliar shape. She crawled over her father's lap and into her mother's arms.

Sakuno wrapped an arm around her waist, and murmured gently to her, "This is what you call a memory box."

"Whawt ish a memory box?" She asked curiously. Sakuno took out the past photos and pointed at them.

"Well, a memory box is where Mommy and Daddy put all the little things of the past, so we could remember them. You see this?"

Sakuno pointed at the couple. The little girl nodded.

"It's Daddy and me over by the tennis courts."

"Thwat's you Mommy? And Daddy?" The little girl's golden eyes widened like huge spaceship saucers and taking the picture from her mother's hand. Her father's arm was thrown for a good measure, encircling her mother's waist and a tinge of pink was crept onto her mother's cheeks. There was a smirk placed upon his lips and one of his hands was trying to pull the cap down lower.

"And you see this, when you learn how to read, you could read these letters that I sent to Daddy."

"Ano, daddy?"

Ryoma couldn't help but smile. His daughter was just like Sakuno in many ways. The chestnut hair was tied into those familiar pigtails and the words 'ano' reminded him back in middle school, how Sakuno would stutter and blush around him. He could remember those annoying moments where he wanted to knock out the braided pigtail girl, and wanting to scream, '_Che, would you hurry up and spit it out already? I'm going to be late.' _(And of course, he did not say that because he didn't want that braided pigtail girl to cry and if her Obaa-chan did see her cry, he could surely imagine her Obaa-chan growing angrier and make him run laps for the rest of his life).

He turned to his daughter, acknowledging her presence and gave a nod, allowing the two-year old to speak.

"Ano, why weren't you smiling daddy?" Sakura pointed at the picture as the proof of evidence.

"That's because one of _her friends _had decided to take a surprise picture on us." Ryoma glared at his wife and Sakuno couldn't surpass her giggles.

"Ano, how did you meet mommy?"

Ryoma gave a grunt, not wanting to get through the whole story. It was a story that everyone wanted to hear. Including from his father, Momo-senpai and many others alike. Echizen Sakura knew what that grunt meant, it meant that he didn't want to discuss it.

The little girl gave a small pout, and her golden eyes filled with tears.

And one word went through Echizen's head.

__

'Damn…'

Not wanting to see his daughter crying, he gave a short explanation.

"Mommy met me first. We met over at the train station. These so-called-tennis players were trying to teach one another how to grip." He gave a snort, and instead of explaining how he met Sakuno. He had gone through the details of the western and eastern grip.

"Che, those guys didn't know anything. They can't even play tennis properly. Mada Mada Dane."

"Ano, Ryoma… You didn't exactly answer Sakura's question."

He gave a sigh, trying to explain. "Alright, she gave me the wrong directions and I had to default-" He was cut off by his daughter's yawn and noticed how her golden orbs were trying to stay awake. The two year old gave another yawn, stretching her arms before snuggling into her mother's warm embrace.

"I think it's time for your nap…" Sakuno coaxed gently. Ryoma bent over to his daughter, feeling relieved that he did not have to explain about their meetings and placed a kiss on her forehead before picking her up.

"Iie… Ano… I still wanna--" Again, she yawned, snuggling onto her dad's lean shoulder and putting her arms around his neck.

"I still want to know whawt happens next."

Sakuno turned to the memory box. She sighed before putting all the little notes and photos into the box, once again. Placing the box into the cabinets, she gave another soft kiss on her daughter's cheek.

They both moved upstairs, moving through the different hallways and into their daughter's room. Placing her over the soft bed, both parents smiled at each other and intertwined their hands.

Sakura rubbed her eyes, hoping to stay awake and gave a sleepy protest. "Mommy, I still wanna know whawt happens next."

Sakuno smiled, bent over and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"There is always a next time when we open that memory box, Sakura…"

****

Theme #002: Lip Cream

He had to stare.

It was inevitable if he didn't.

She had taken out her lip gloss, and now, puckering her lips, ready to put that glossy substance on. She slowly licked her lips, and then placing that sugary substance on.

She touched her lips, tracing the edges of her own lips before wiping the substance from her fingers.

"Ne Sa-ku-no, is that the new flavor?" Tomoko settled nearby, taking the lip glossy from her hands.

Sakuno gave a nod. She licked her lips, tasting the sweet, sugary flavor.

-----

She was seducing him and she didn't even know it. He growled, wanting very much to bang his head on a nearby tree, hoping to get a concussion. There was no way, _no way in hell_ that he was falling for this girl.

This girl with braided pigtails who sucked at tennis, and with coordination skills down to zero. His heart and mind was racing, thinking of many possibilities to kiss her.

He could pin her onto one of the walls, and kiss her right there and then.

Or he could take her hand, drag her over to the boy's locker room and kiss her over by the showers.

Or simply attack her now, and kiss her.

He had to leave, and he kept telling himself, '_In no other circumstances, do not go to Ryuuzaki Sakuno. Stay far away, away from that girl or else.'_

God, he wanted to, he wanted to…

He wanted to press his lips onto her soft ones, expecting her lips to be sweet as he suspected.

He wanted to touch her lips to see how soft it was.

Seeing Tomoko already leaving, he made a move, brushing the dirt from his school uniform and heading over to the braided pigtail girl.

Noting his presence, Ryuuzaki Sakuno's eyes dropped onto her lap, a tinge of pink swept through the apples of her cheeks and she bit down her lower lip (a sign that she was nervous).

She looked up; revealing those hazel eyes, and gave one of her shy smiles.

"Ohayo, Ryoma-kun…" Again, hazel eyes dropped onto her lap.

Settling down next to her, an arm thrown over her shoulders, bringing her closer until he pressed his lips onto hers. He slowly tasted the strawberry flavor, noting how her lips tasted sweeter than he could imagine.

And that familiar blush crept upon her cheeks. He bit back a chuckle before tasting her lips again.

__

So much for staying away from Ryuuzaki…

****

Theme #003: Photograph

"Oi, you two!" Someone called out.

Both heads turned and suddenly, a flash of light clicked.

Echizen Ryoma wanted to kick his senpai's butt. How dare he take a picture without his permission? Ryoma lowered down his cap, trying to simmer down his anger. He felt himself relaxing, pulling the cap up and then, seeing non other than his senpai.

Golden eyes glared at those violet ones.

"Ne, ne, Senpai! Don't Echizen and Ryuuzaki look cute in this photograph? Oh, so young… so young." Ryoma was about to take the photograph out of his hands. But, Momoshiro held the picture higher, out of reach and tossed it over to the acrobatic player. Eiji bounced off and took the picture into his own hands.

In the photograph, two heads faced towards the camera. An open 'Ah' was formed onto Sakuno's mouth and her cheeks were still aflame. Her fingers fiddled around her bag. On the other hand, Ryoma had his Ponta in hand, an eye peeked open and ready to sip the cool beverage.

"Ne, I thought this was a picture of Ochibi and Ryuuzaki kissing." Eiji pouted, feeling disappointed that there was no picture of the two freshmen kissing.

Ryuuzaki Sakuno was shocked. A full blown blush was on Sakuno's cheeks again. She backed a little, hoping to get away from the uncomfortable situation. She turned towards the left where Echizen Ryoma had stand.

Bodies collided, and she was about to fall back.

Her arms outstretched and her russet eyes tightly closed, waiting for the hard impact.

And she waited…

And waited…

And realized she wasn't falling. Arms had encircled her waist preventing her fall until…

Momoshiro put out his foot, tripping the Prince and Tennis and…

They were sprawled on the ground, forehead to forehead and his lips were pressing down onto hers.

A flash of light clicked and both freshmen immediately got up, brushing off the dirt from their clothes.

Identical blushes were on their cheeks as they immediately turned away from each other.

Catcalls and giggles were soon in place, and a photograph that would forever blackmailed Ryuuzaki Sakuno and Echizen Ryoma.

****

Theme #004: Plaster (Band-Aid)

He had never done any cooking before.

Okay, so he lied.

He had done some cooking before.

But, that had turned disastrous.

He could recall correctly, eggs dripped over the counters, the rich cooker was fuming with smoke and white, powdery flour was all over the floor. And on that day, he made a note to never try cooking ever again.

He gave a snort. He thought it was going to be easy just like any tennis match.

But, he was just proven wrong.

Settling down onto his stool, he gave one of his famous glares to his teacher. He did not want to be here, he did not want to embarrass himself all over the whole class and most of all, he did not want to cook anything for anybody.

__

Che, they could do it by themselves.

So here he was, learning how to cook in a cooking class nonetheless. A big, white fluffy chef hat was placed upon his head and an apron tied neatly in the back. He gave a grunt and should have skipped the stupid class. He gave a small kick before looking at his partner.

And he knew, he wasn't going to be much help at all.

His cooking skills were pathetic and that was all to it.

Russet eyes were looking for the vegetables that were placed upon them. Carrots, onions, celery and potatoes stacked and she was deciding whether or not to cut the onion or the carrots.

Sakuno mused, onions were going to make her cry and Ryoma-kun could surely do that. She could remember the incident up in the mountains, trying to cut the onion but failed miserably. Deciding to cut the carrot, she held the sharp knife before dicing away.

If he could actually go outside and play tennis, he would. But NOOO, he had to dice some vegetables for a vegetable stew.

Deciding to cut the onion, he took the knife from the drawer.

And then he realized…

He never held a knife before and didn't know how to cut the onion properly.

This was highly embarrassing coming from the Prince of Tennis, himself. He could imagine himself, trying to cut the vegetables and instead of cutting the vegetables, he would have cut off his own finger and the whole counter would become a lovely, fine, and a bloody mess. Oi, this wasn't going to be much help at all.

"Ryoma-kun, is there anything wrong?" She had notice his lower eye giving a small twitch and his eyes darken.

Ryoma shook his head, trying to get rid of those bloody thoughts. Moving to grab the onion, he diced the white onion in half.

Okay, so it wasn't so bad…

And then, he cut a quarter of the onion…

And then, another…

Until…

He saw the red liquid flowing from his finger. He realized it was a small cut, and it didn't hurt too badly.

"Kya! Ryoma-kun! You're bleeding!" Russet eyes widen, waving her arms frantically.

Grabbing the First Aid Kit, she took his arm, dragging him towards the sink. Turning the faucet, he could hear the water rushing down fast as Ryuuzaki, dabbing away the evidence from his right hand.

She turned off the water, and then taking a sprayer filled with alcohol and spraying the liquid over the small cut.

Ryoma gave a cringe, closing his eyes and hoping the small sting would go away.

Then, a band aid was soon in place, wrapped gently around his finger. Her soft lips pressed over the band aid.

The faintest blush was on Ryoma's cheeks.

"Ne Ryoma-kun, does it hurt anymore?" Russet eyes looked those golden ones for that second time.

Echizen Ryoma pulled down his chef hat a little lower, before shaking his head.

And realized that cooking wasn't so disastrous after all.

****

Theme #005: Oil, Sex/One's Nature Magic

She ached. Oh, she ached very badly. In any part of her body, she could feel the throbbing pain shooting up and down as her attempt to move onto the couch. Dark circles hovered under her eyes from the lack of sleep and her neck felt like it should be chopped into a million of pieces.

She should have asked one of her friends to help her out when rearranging the furniture. But, she didn't want to burden them. Tomoko was way too busy taking care of her brothers and the regulars had the right to relax. They've been working too hard to get through the nationals and she couldn't exactly call her boyfriend, Ryoma-kun. She didn't want to bother the Prince because he had helped countless of times. Such as tutoring her in English, Math and most of all, tennis. It would be asking too much…

Ryuuzaki Sakuno tried to grab the remote but as her hands gripped onto the rectangular shape, she could feel how sore and tired her hand was. Her feet dragged across the room before turning on her DVD player.

Soft, subtle music filled the room. Violins cried and cellos thrust into the air. Fingers danced across the black and white keys filling the piece of music with peace and innocence.

She felt her shoulders relaxing onto the soft pillows until…

The door bell rang. She jolted right up. Sharp pain ran through her body and she cringed as she stood up. Walking towards the door, she turned the handle and revealing non-other than…

Her best friend, Tomoko.

Sakuno waved a hand, indicating she could come in.

"Sakuno, you look so tired. More than tired than me!" Tomoko waved a finger at her.

"What have you been doing Sakuno? You look like you haven't had any sleep for days!"

Tomoko noted the dark circles under her eyes. She dug into her a purse and taking out a coupon.

"Hmm… what is that?"

"Some coupon for the spa. It says that I could bring one friend with me to this new spa. I think it's called 'One Nature's Magic.' Or something like that. Why not go to it?"

Sakuno shook her head. All she wanted to do was lie on the couch, listen to soft music and taking a small nap.

"You know that we both deserve this. It's time to indulge ourselves with something!"

"But… Tomo-chan…"

"No buts!"

Putting her arms up in the air, Tomoko recognize this as a defeat before grinning. Dragging her friend out of the door, both girls walked slowly towards the different streets and areas.

For a brief moment, Sakuno's eyes looked on the ground as she walked. She couldn't exactly move her head that much. With a mere sudden movement, her headache would come marching back on. Not realizing where she was going, she bumped into someone, someone unexpected.

She looked up immediately and felt her neck throbbed with even more pain. The headache had come marching back on and all right now; she wanted to lay somewhere comfortable or to be more exact, her bed, her soft white bed where she could lay her head on the soft pillows.

Hazel eyes widen for a moment, recognizing the person she bumped into.

"Ryo-…"

"Ryoma-sama!"

This couldn't get any worse. Ryoma pulled down his cap and then, looked up, hearing a soft voice.

"Gomen, Ryoma-kun…" She reached towards her temples, massaging them gently. She wanted this headache to go away.

Golden eyes swept through her.

He noted the dark circles under her eyes and her hands massaging her temples. Her neck was stiffened and shoulders seemed to sag down.

Most of all, he realized how tired she was. Ready to take her arm and wheeled her back home, her best friend's voice interrupted the action.

"Oi, Sakuno! We are going to be late for the spa!"

Sakuno gave a nod before saying her farewells to the Prince.

Something registered through his mind. She was going to the spa.

'She's going to the spa…'

'She's going to the spa…'

Spa equaled someone to be touching Sakuno's body.

Someone was going to be touching Sakuno's body.

Someone was going to be rubbing the scented oil over Sakuno.

And the mere fact, that it wasn't him made him boil with anger.

He growled at the mere fact that someone was going to touch his Sakuno.

There was no way in hell that the masseur would be touching any part of her body.

Not ever.

Unless they wanted to die in a very slow, painful and yet humiliating death.

He gave a glare before following them.

-----

"It's so pretty!" Tomoko gave a grin, noting Sakuno's amazement of the building.

Long hallways swept through the floor, and elegant furniture was placed. Soft, subtle lights filled the room and the aroma was filled with mixed berries that allow the room to be relaxing and yet peaceful.

Handling over the money and coupon, both girls headed to their own rooms.

Wrapped in a fluffy towel, Sakuno headed to one of her rooms. Turning the handle, she couldn't help but felt amazed by the whole structure of the building.

She had picked out a room where a dark red wine color was plastered over the walls.

Mirrors placed on each of the side and she could very well pick up the soft music. She gave a sigh before turning onto the table and lying down.

---

Ryoma glared at the masseur. Before knocking him down, he grabbed the oil and running back towards his girlfriend's room.

Turning the door handle, he thought he would be ready for this but only to meet with someone oh so unexpected…

He saw…

Saw…

A towel draped around his girlfriend's soft body. He could see her curves, and the creamy skin (that he oh so desires). Bending over to get the oil, he uncapped it before running his hands over her legs.

Cold liquid pooled over her legs and Sakuno gave a satisfied sigh. Ryoma massage her calves and moving up towards her thighs before pressing down his hands onto her soft skin. Pouring even more oil, he rubbed the liquid over her back, touching lightly over her soft, creamy skin.

Hazel eyes opened and then, closed again. She could very well smell the mixed berry scent. Giving another satisfied sigh, she allowed the masseur to bring the towel even little lower. She could very well feel his rough hands gently massaging her back, and spreading the scented oil again before rubbing.

He worked on her neck, smoothing down the tension and then down to her shoulders, rubbing them lightly. She allow her neck to turn, and found amazement that her neck didn't hurt anymore.

She wanted to thank the masseur for massaging her. She peek an eye open, and saw someone unexpected…

"Ryoma-kun!" Taking the towel, she frantically placed it above her body. Her hazel eyes widen in shocked and Ryoma's very lips gave a smirk.

A blush swept away on her cheeks and she looked frantically for something to clothe her than just a mere towel.

Ryoma was angry. Oh, so she was perfectly fine with a total stranger looking at her body and not him. He came closer to her, sweeping her off with a heated kiss before looking at her hazel eyes.

"Ariga-arigatou Ryoma-kun."

****

Theme #006: Traveling aboard

He was going somewhere and she wasn't.

It was plain and simple and yet she felt her heart break at any second.

The mere thought of just thinking about him was heart-broking enough.

He, the Prince was going somewhere, away, far, far away from Japan and probably never coming back.

She shrugged as if it wasn't affecting her.

But in reality, it was. He was going off to the US Open and wasn't going to the Nationals.

It was his decision and not hers.

He was going to travel aboard, somewhere beyond that world of hers.

She had heard the news from Horio and that mere piece of information, hurt her deeply.

So, here she was…

Looking at the tennis courts, watching other students play the game of tennis and of course, wallowing in self pity.

She leaned against the bark of the tree, watching as they continue to bounce off the ball towards the other side of the court and into the other.

Eyes closed for a brief moment before taking a deep breath.

----

He had just escaped. He swore if he was alone somewhere in a dark alley, some fanatic girl that he didn't know would come up and rape or molest him. He ran through the different hallways, hoping to find no signs of them.

'Che, stupid girls.'

He looked left and right, and then taking a run for it across the hallway. He opened the huge doors and moved across the lawn, and reached to his favorite secluded spot where no fanatic girl would come and tackle, glomp or use any of their measly ways to get to him.

However, Fate had decided against him. He realized that there was someone there.

So much for peace and quiet…

-----

Hazel eyes were looking at the tennis courts sadly, and she was rubbing away her tears. Her lower lip trembled, wanting to break down for a sob.

He realized, this wasn't like Ryuuzaki Sakuno at all. Normally, her shy, radiating smiles would allow other students feel a little better, and her hazel eyes would lit up with a radiating joy and shyness. No, this wasn't like Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

The Ryuuzaki Sakuno he was looking at, was deep in sorrow, filled with some grief and he instantly felt sympathy for her. Reaching towards his bag, he grabbed the extra Ponta and could only hope that it would make her feel a little better or opening her problems to him.

"Here…" He handed the Ponta towards her and she took it with a mutter of 'thanks.'

Sipping on the cool beverage, she settled back down by the bark of the tree. Again, her hazel eyes wandered off towards the tennis courts, feeling a little bit down.

Taking another gulp from the soda, she gave a sigh before closing her eyes.

Echizen Ryoma settled down by her, wondering what was wrong. Echizen Ryoma realized, she was probably the only person he didn't mind to hang out with or to hear her problems because Ryuuzaki Sakuno had always helped people whenever they are needed. No matter what, through thick and thin, she would share lunches with others who forgot to bring their own, help with homework and even try to be there for other classmates.

He wondered why her eyes looked so sad.

"Ano… Ryoma-kun, is-is it true that you are going to the US Open?"

"It's true." Gave out the easy reply.

"Oh."

Now, this was abnormal. Normally Ryuuzaki Sakuno was excited, cheered him on and giving a two thumbs up approval. Oh, it wasn't the response he wanted to get out from her.

And so what if she wasn't so excited about him going to the US Open and becoming pro. It shouldn't affect him that much, should it?

But that was the thing, why the heck wasn't she excited like any of the other players out there? Eiji had tackled him, and gave him a bear hug which he swore that he could hear his bones cracking, Momo was crying with happy tears for him and the freshman trio was giving their full-fledge support.

But, Ryuuzaki Sakuno?

Ryuuzaki Sakuno had just only say 'Oh.'

And nothing else and nothing more…

Needless to say, it hurt.

Hurt more than ever because she wasn't filled with excitement to see him going pro.

----

She couldn't help but question him about the rumor spreading around. After his reply, her shoulders sagged down, feeling a little disappointed in him.

He wasn't going to the Nationals.

But rather, focusing to go over overseas, traveling aboard and in style. She was very sure that he, the freshman that many others had admired would forget what was left around here.

She felt the tears trickled down her face as she made a move to rub them. She gave another sigh, not wanting Echizen Ryoma to see her in her worse state.

Standing already, she bowed down her thanks, ready to move or to be exactly, running away to somewhere safe, and where she could go and cry a river.

"Well, I'm going to go now. Sayonara Ryoma-kun." She felt her voice betray her, and she made her move.

----

He, of course, notice her voice was soft and yet a little sadden. 'Sayonara meant goodbye' and goodbye meant be forever. It wasn't 'I'll see you later Ryoma-kun.' Oh, no it wasn't like that.

'It was Sayonara meaning goodbye forever.' He repeated those words in his mind.

Didn't she know that he was coming back?

Damn it, he was coming back even after he was going pro. There was no hell that he was going to leave Japan.

He shook his head and notice the pigtailed girl, standing up and moving away from him.

His hand outstretched, and clasped tightly on her arm.

"What-what is Ryoma-kun?" She couldn't face him, not like this, not when she wanted to throw her arms over his neck, snuggle into his chest and give a good cry.

It hurt that she was saying her farewells way too soon and not even expecting him to come back.

He pulled her closer, before kissing her. His arms encircled her waist, and pulled her closer, molding their bodies into one.

Hazel eyes glazed with shock before closing them. Both hands were on his chest, and she felt his lips part from hers.

"There is no good in goodbye. I'm coming back from the US Open, whether you like it or not."

****

Theme #007: A group of shooting stars/falling stars

She didn't know where she was going.

She couldn't see.

Everything was dark and even as she opened her very own russet eyes, everything was still pitch black. The whole atmosphere itself was filled with uncertainty.

But she could hear the engine roaring throughout the very streets of Tokyo. Her beau was maneuvering the car as quickly as can, reaching to the destination that was only known to him.

She wanted to know where she was going and she could hear the busy chatter, the busy streets and the wind blowing her long brown hair.

"Ryoma-kun, where are we going?" She asked curiously.

Silence only greeted her.

She gave a pout, wanting to take the blindfold off.

"Ryoma-kun, can I please take the blindfold off?"

"Iie." Came the short reply.

He stopped the car, parking it and moving towards his girlfriend.

Opening the door for her, hands clasped together.

She gripped hard as if he was her life.

"Ryuuzaki, why are you gripping my hand so hard?"

"Because if I trip, you are going down with me. And, it's not my fault that I can't see."

He dragged her over, and she could feel that she was being dragged somewhere steep.

Butterflies flew through her stomach and she felt nauseated.

Thousand of conclusions flew through her very mind.

It felt like she was going through a rocky, steep cliff, and nonetheless, she was blindfolded. He might have planned to kill her, push her off the cliff and say it was a complete accident.

Ryuuzaki Sakuno died at age eighteen. Cause of death? Tripped over the rocks and fell over the cliff. Oh yes, she could see the headline news.

Panic arose on her, and she pulled her hand out of the way.

Instead of getting away, she felt like she was going closer to him and his hand was gripping hard on hers, preventing her to get away.

'_Ah, mou!'_

Finally, reaching towards atop on the hill, he untied the blindfold and what made him smile was her surprise gasp.

A group of shooting stars flew throughout the skies. Bright ones, sprinkled throughout the very dark skies and Ryuuzaki Sakuno couldn't help but gasp.

It was unremarkably a beautiful sight.

It was something she had never dream of Echizen Ryoma to take her.

She gently squeeze his hand, tugging him towards her and kissing over his very lips.

He parted his mouth, as her tongue slid through his and the couple broke apart, looking at the very sky with the group of shooting stars that flew through the very skies.

She pressed her head towards his chest, resting an arm right there as his arm encircled her waist before settling down on the grass, watching the group of shooting stars flew throughout the very dark skies.

****

Theme #008: Ball Game

Bouncing the small ball, he lifted the ball into the air and jumped to reach the small, heavy, neon ball and swung at it. He looked at his opponent who was nothing more than a braided pigtailed girl who couldn't serve, forehand or backhand properly.

Okay, so what?

She couldn't swing properly but it wasn't his fault that he was forced to teach her.

He gritted his teeth.

It was all because of her grandmother who force him, and giving that look of hers, making him guilty.

At first, he had thought she wasn't going to be that bad. Oh, he was proven wrong.

She sucked.

Sucked to no end, there was no way she was going pro for this type of match.

Not ever, not even in his lifetime.

"Ryuuzaki, concentrate!"

Oh, he was being mean. Sakuno's lips curved into a small smile before hitting the neon ball at a speed that he could walk and hit.

'Ah, mou…' He hit with an easy return rate, and she ran towards it, hitting it with a sloppy forehand.

He gave a sigh, before catching the ball as she returned it.

"Run 10 laps Ryuuzaki."

"What? 10? Why? What did I do wrong?" She cried incredulously.

"You're too slow and these laps would make you go a little bit faster and hit with a higher rate. By the ways you're hitting, there is no chance that you could go through the Girls' Tennis Team or Pro for that matter. There are those who could hit over 100 KPH when they are serving or around at 85 KPH. At the rates you are hitting, it is about as 10 KPH where everyone could return it."

She gave a pout, putting her racket down and running around the courts. Legs hitched up high as she continued running.

-----

Returning from her ten laps, she opened her mouth, taking a few gulps of air.

"Alright, we would be working on your net play. While I'm serving, you hit over by the baseline and then, run towards the net and hit back at me."

She gave a nod of understanding.

Again, Echizen Ryoma serve the ball and hitting the baseline perfectly. She hit it back, and ran towards the net like he said.

With the thought that her clumsiness had vanished, fate decided against her. She felt herself tripping over her own shoelaces and already, she was going for the net. She closed her eyes waiting for the concrete to slab her with hard, crack-bone pain.

She waited, and waited for the ever-so-hurtful pain and didn't realize that she was sprawled against Ryoma, himself.

-----

He should have seen it coming. Her messy footwork need to be work on and he saw herself moving towards the net, and then, tripped over her shoelaces and already falling over.

She was very lucky that he could reacted so fast.

'Che.'

But not realizing that she was falling into the net, he, himself was sprawled underneath, tangled and her soft body pressed onto his.

Her body was pressing down on his and he hated to admit this, he enjoyed her body being pressed down to his.

He enjoyed the soft curves of her body, legs tangled with his and her soft hair was so easy to touch.

But the unexpected happen,

Lips accidentally met each other for the briefest second. A full blown blush was on her cheeks and she wiggled her body away from his.

"Gomen, Ryoma-kun…"

"Mada Mada Dane Ryuuzaki."

****

Theme #009: King

First, he was elected and he didn't even want that stupid nominee.

Second, he was forced to this dance, oh what these so-called-teenagers called "Prom."

And now, he was up in front of the stage, being crowned as King of Prom.

Thousand of girls screamed out his name and his so-called friends bit back the laughter, knowing well that he hated being on stage, up-top, and famed. Oh, they knew that they were dead meat for sure, but it was fun, seeing Echizen Ryoma crowned King for Prom.

'_Che, stupid girls.' _He wanted those girls to shut up, to shut up for a moment and all he asked, was a little peace.

Was it so much to ask?

Unfortunately, for him, it was.

"Ryoma-kun!"

"Ryoma-sama!"

"Dance with me!"

Girls waved frantically to get his attention. He looked around, seeing a girl with long braids who promised to come.

She had asked him to come and gave her reasons, stating that it was their last year to enjoy themselves and head off to college.

'Che.' He was about to respond a big no, but seeing her hazel eyes filled with tears, he had to say yes.

And so here he was, up stage, being crowned King and swarm of girls, begging for his attention.

He turned towards the left, and finally found Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

His breath hitched, and he felt himself couldn't breathe. Her hazel eyes dropped down as she walked, and that familiar blush crept upon her very cheeks. Her long, wavy hair was unbraided, and the little sparkle of gem was placed on the right side of her head.

The white silk dress clung to her every curve, and at mid length to her hips, the white dress flowed, just as short of her knees. Her lips were glossed with a tinge of pink, making her even more beautiful.

Ryuuzaki Sakuno gave one of her shy smiles, and a nod, congratulating him for winning Prom King. She turned to go, ready to head out from the crowded room.

-----

She wasn't exactly thrill about him becoming King.

That meant more chaos to be ensued and even more girls wanting to him. She had to admit, she wasn't exactly one of the prettiest.

Oi, she shouldn't be wallowing in self-pity. She mentally slapped herself, turning away to leave the crowded room.

It was their last year and she still hadn't admit any feelings for him. Many times she tried, but failed completely.

Her voice couldn't be heard, to tell him how much she liked him and how much she wanted to be with him. But the only words she could said was 'Eto, Ano, or an Um.'

Yes, that was completely brilliant Sakuno. She mentally scolded herself.

Already, escaping from the room, she reached outside, seeing the scenery.

Night had fallen and little stars sprinkled the night skies. Subtle candle lights circled around the area, providing a warm, sensual romantic aura. She could very well smell the vanilla and lavender scents that was placed around the area.

She watched night flowers bloomed the very Earth. Sakuno gave a sigh, rubbing her arms, suddenly feeling a little chilly.

But, what caught her most surprising was, something warm drape her very shoulders. He had settled next by her, handling a Ponta.

-----

Echizen Ryoma saw her leave. He took off the crown, and carrying it alongside him. He ran downstairs as girls trampled over to see him. He pushed his way through the crowd, wanting to be with that braided pigtail girl.

'Che, stupid girls.'

His heart quicken and he made to run, to catch up with her. Echizen searched through his pockets, trying to find any loose change. Of course, he was lucky to find a quarter in his pocket, and now, the next task, finding a soda machine.

Turning to the hallway, he found himself looking through the different beverages and finally, inserting the quarter into the machine, and selecting one of his very favorite drinks, a Ponta.

He pushed the grand doors, opening to see the shy girl, rubbing her arms as she watched the night flowers bloomed.

Draping her with his jacket, he handed a Ponta towards her.

"Ryo-ma-kun… Thanks… Kya, you must very cold Ryoma-kun…" She made a move to take off the jacket, but he stopped her.

He smirked, she was the same girl back at those junior high days. She was still the sweet, shy girl who apologize profusely and worried about others and never herself. He had watched her from afar, helping others with homework or daily problems. Ryuuzaki Sakuno always had that shy smile, welcoming just for anyone to come to speak to her.

She never minded when students continuously ask her for advice and she was the girl that everyone could turn to, to speak to, and to consulate with.

"Ano, Ryoma-kun, congratulations for winning Prom King." And still the one thankful for all the help, to greet and be excited for.

"Betsuni."

He probably didn't mind that she could be selfish for just once. The shy smile greet her very face, radiating her even more and those cheeks had a tinge of pink swept through her.

She was luring him, and she didn't even know it.

"Ano…"

He turned to look at her, her hands fiddled around her purse.

She wanted to say something, something to break the silence and more than ever, she wanted to admit those feelings to him. Thinking hard, she had to find ways to place her very own words.

They could very well hear the classical music playing inside the hotel. Violins and cellos thrust and fingers dancing around the white and black keys, creating a slow dance piece.

She let herself smile, curtseying and asked, "Do you want to dance?"

He gave a nod, and their bodies moved around to the waltz. Hands clasped lightly, and they moved even closer, almost molding their bodies into one.

His rough hands were placed on her hips, bringing her a little closer and her hands were placed onto his chest.

Those hazel eyes were staring at his button-up shirt, and he couldn't help but allow himself to grin.

Taking his hand, he lifted her chin and hazel eyes stare at those golden orbs.

He took one of her hands, clasping them together, moving towards the waltz.

Her lips were enticing him and he couldn't help but…

Lean closer, forehead to forehead and his lips savor her own mouth. He tasted the sweet, sugary substance and opened to see those hazel eyes shyly smiling at him.

"I-I like you a lot, Ryoma-kun…"

It was much better than being up on that stage and being crowned King.

Oh, it was…

He gave a nod, savoring her mouth once again.

****

Theme #010: Burn

Encircling their hands together, he tugged her forward and bent down, savoring her sweet mouth.

Their mouths parted, and she took her hand, stroking his cheek gently.

He loved the way she touched, kiss and even feel him. It was the best feelings in the world and he couldn't help but have a burning desire to touch her even more.

He took the hand that she stroked his cheek and gave a gentle kiss in the middle of her palm.

It was nothing he ever felt before. For the past years (in his junior high days), he had never fallen in love or felt anything. Nothing bothered him and if it did bothered him, he would go buy a can of Ponta to soothe down his anger.

And it was never about love affections or those silly emotions like that.

It was normally about tennis or an opponent.

That was all, nothing to it.

But, something happened those past few years.

Something happened, and to put it more exactly…

A braided pigtail girl with soft amber eyes.

He couldn't explain it but his desire continued to multiply and he would have all this emotion boiled him when she was with another guy.

He also noted, they both had changed physically in many ways. He, of course, had grown a bit taller and became pro at the age of seventeen.

And she, Ryuuzaki Sakuno had transformed from a girl to a lady. She was a little curvier, and her braided hair was no longer braided but was cut short and wavy. Her soft amber eyes still radiated with that aura of shyness that he loved so much.

Echizen was glad that she hadn't change from the girl who listened to teeny-popper music and gossip.

Touching her soft brown hair, he allow himself to smile. Immediately, color swept through her very cheeks and she looked down.

He couldn't help but lift up her chin, and looked through those amber eyes.

His golden eyes told her everything, how much he desire to touch, kiss and even love her.

It was the best feeling in the world, to look into his golden eyes and to know how much he desire her. Touching his shoulder blades, she lifted to give him her mouth, kissing him softly and a blush that told him that she was thankful to have him, and to love him.

Author Notes: **Mot Tram** means one hundred in Vietnamese. I've edited some parts out, and I kept some parts. Thank you for those who reviewed the first chapter. 100 themes is created due to the popularity of 30 kisses. The rules for 100 themes is a **kiss of some sort** which is why, I had to use a lot of repeated kisses throughout these one-shots. I try not to make Echizen Ryoma OOC but that is always a huge major problem when writing fanfics. However, I will explain the themes, and the little notes. My explanation for OOC is because Echizen Ryoma is a character who says few words and Ryuuzaki Sakuno is the character who needs the attention (at some point), and a girl who criticizes about herself because she is a very shy character and who doesn't want to get into trouble. Though, I try not to write OOC, this fanfic can relate through many different time zones throughout Echizen and Ryuuzaki's life.

As you read through Theme #001, there are spelling errors of thwat, whawt and ish. I made these spelling errors because of their daughter's voice. Of course, at many times I've cringed to write that, I wanted to emphasize the little girl's voice and her main curiosity of it all. I also didn't put them, shyly or awkwardly at each other because it is very unexpected to get them to kiss. I put them either married, dating or wanting to admit their feelings.

Now, as you note from Theme #008, KPH or probably MPH. But, in tennis, there are speeds that you serve, play and even fault in. I have seen this through many tennis matches (example: Sharapova and Venus match, Venus had hit a 85 and Sharapova missed it completely. 85 is pretty low in playing tennis and usually, the speed would go around at 105 or higher.)

Hope you enjoy the one-shots, I will continue more with Themes #011 - Themes #020. So you can expect these themes, Trouble Maker 3, Vacuum Cleaner, Kiss 2, Muscular training, Young leaves mark, Hypnosis: A sticker for new car drivers, The Duty of siblings, Straight Perm, Rest one's head on a person's lap and lastly, Contract.

Please review!


	2. Themes 11 to 20

****

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me. It belongs to Takashi Konomi.

****

Warnings: Very cheesy, fluffy, OC, slight OOC and RyoSaku.

****

Theme #011 - Trouble Maker 3

She was in deep trouble. No, she was far from being in trouble. She was doomed, and had already signed herself to the slowest and torturous death. She was going to be reprimanded by her grandmother, be grounded for the rest of her life and was going to be face off with the worse scenarios. She was going to be locked up in her own room and there would be no chance to get out. She could imagine it now, locks were now placed upon her doors and a wooden board placed upon her very windows. She was going to be shut off from the outside world with no possibilities to get out.

Oh, god… There would be no chance of survival at all. There was no chance that she was going to survive. She was going to be shut off from the sunlight and the busy world. She would be deprived from the daisies that would bloom during the spring time, the sweet scent from the nearby bakery shop and most of all; she wouldn't be able to go to Ryoma-kun's tennis matches. She wouldn't be able to see him beat his opponent one on one, and to see the golden eyes that would blazed with ambitions and determination. She wouldn't see how his hair would move only the slightest as he moved back and forth from the courts.

She was so concentrated on her own musings and she didn't realize that something had tugged her skirt. The little boy tugged even harder only to get her attention. A pair of chocolate orbs stared at her own and a small pout placed upon his very lips. She looked down and found a single mud handprint placed upon her white skirt. She looked even further ahead and found a trail of mud footprints all over the place and into several of rooms. She gave him her best glare. But, the little boy did not quivered in fear at boy. Sakuno groaned and gestured the two boys to come forward. Of course, they had come forward and grinned.

She sighed. Why didn't Tomoko warn her about this? Why couldn't she give them a set of rules or something? She had agreed to baby sit the three trouble makers, only because Tomoko didn't had enough free time for herself. And she also thought, she thought that babysitting these three boys wouldn't be any hassle at all. In fact, she thought there would be no problems. No problems whatsoever… Sometimes, she would enter through her best friend's household and only to find the house cleaned. The three boys were quiet, and played around in the corner. They would pick up their toys, clean after themselves and were quiet, understanding and kind. Though, at the moment, Ryuuzaki Sakuno was busy whether or not to kill the three trouble makers…

She even wondered whether or not she should lock them in the bathroom?

Should she make them eat spinach for the rest of their lives?

Or just maybe… she should just hang them by their throats.

She rubbed her temples and closed her eyes. The three trouble makers ran through the hallways and tackled among another. A mock scream and sound effects of lions, gunshots, you name it, they made it could be heard throughout the household. She gave another sigh and hazel eyes opened to find the area a complete mess. Papers were scattered across the floors, mud handprints were scattered across the white walls (and thankfully not on the couches), and dirty footprints danced across the shiny wood floor. Pillows were dropped (The three boys used them as meteor showers that had hit the earth) onto the floor. This was not good; this was not good at all…

Ryuuzaki Sakuno congratulated herself for a job well done. First, she couldn't handle the three kids, and now, the house was in a complete chaos. She placed her hands upon her hips and walked towards the den (where the kids were). What she met was not what she would have liked to see.

Books were all over the place, scattered among the room and papers were flying through the air.

"Ne, Kyo, Aki, Satoshi, why don't you all clean your hands and help me clean up this mess?" She bended down and looked at them. Chocolate orbs stared at her and three small pouts were placed upon their lips. Tears could be seen and she hastily took back her words.

"How about you three clean your hands before Ryoma-kun comes?" Three heads nodded and raced upstairs. Again, shouts could be heard and an argument ensued.

"_No, Kyo! Me first!_"

"_Not uh, me first Satoshi!_"

"_Too bad, I got the soap first!_"

Just as they ran, the doorbell rang. Sakuno moved towards the door and opened it. A forced smile was placed on her lips and…

For once, it was not the person she wanted to see.

"Ah, Ryoma-kun…"

He gave her a nod and took off his cap, hoping to get out of the hot and humid weather.

"Ah, gomen… Ano, Ryoma-kun… gomen… the house is in a mess at the moment." She opened the door further and allowed him inside. He wasn't sure if she was joking or not. Whether she was joking or not, Ryuuzaki Sakuno was known throughout the whole school as the sweetest, most organized, and neatest student. She would offer other students her own lunch (when they didn't had any), offered help with homework, advice or comfort (when they needed it), and was always painfully shy and yet understanding.

What he saw shocked him.

His golden eyes swept throughout the area and recognized the chaotic mess was not her own doings but rather, the voices he had heard.

"Satoshi, you're wasting the water!" Kyo complained.

"Kyo, I didn't get a chance to clean my hands like Saku says!"

"That's because you're too slow Aki!" Satoshi yelled.

Sakuno sighed and lowered her head from embarrassment before heading upstairs. She carried one kid out, then another, and then another. She turned off the faucet and ushered them to be quiet.

"Ne, Aki, Satoshi, Kyo… we have a guest, and you all have to be in your best behavior okay? I'm going to clean things up a bit while you three go and do something okay?"

Three heads nodded and gave their best and innocent smiles before racing down the stairs.

She came downstairs slowly with buckets in hand, towels and mops.

"Gomen Ryoma-kun, but you could watch TV while I clean up. Ano, there are some snacks in the fridge, please do help yourself." Sakuno gave one of her smiles and turned towards the three boys. "Aki, Satoshi, Kyo… please try not to break anything. Do not go outside, no playing with water, books, crayons, paper, dirt, grass and most of all, no jumping. Oh, and please don't make a mess."

Three heads nodded and unknown to Sakuno, a grin had formed upon their lips.

Ryoma gave a nod of understanding before settling down onto the sofa. He switched the TV on and went through the channels, looking for a tennis match or just any kind of sport. Satisfied, he placed the remote down and was so concentrated on the tennis match, he did not notice three pair of eyes was staring at him.

"Ne, ne, you're Ryoma-sama ne?" Kyo asked. His hand was tugging onto Ryoma's shirt. Ryoma looked down and only found himself staring at three pair of brown eyes. Kyo was grinning like a Cheshire cat and Ryoma only nodded at the boy.

"Ne, Ryoma-sama, do you like Onee-chan?" Satoshi tugged at the other end of the sleeve and soon it was both boys tugging at the end of Ryoma's sleeves. Curious brown eyes stared at golden ones.

Onee-chan? Who? Golden eyes narrowed at the boy. He was confused. Ryuuzaki did not have any brothers or sisters. He knew that for sure.

"Well, do you like Onee-chan?"

Were they talking about Ryuuzaki? He turned to the girl behind him. She had kneeled down, scrubbing the walls and removing off the muddy handprints from the white walls. The floor was cleaned and she had taken her hand, wiping off the sweat from her forehead. Hazel eyes were so concentrated on the stubborn mark and determination had flared through her hazel eyes. She bit her lip and only scrubbed harder. Golden eyes swept through her. He noticed a couple of things from this Ryuuzaki girl. He noticed the little apron that was neatly tied around her back and her white knee-length skirt had a nice handprint on it. As she sat down onto the floor, the skirt only rose higher and revealed her slender legs and thighs.

Aki, Satoshi, and Kyo gritted their teeth, for they did not like to be ignored. They tugged his sleeves and impatiently waiting for an answer. Ryoma, however, did not pay attention to them. He was too busy staring at the girl before him.

Unknown to him, three heads turned away from him and had a wide grin (teeth and all). They went towards the corner and unknown to the pair, they plot their plan.

----

"Ne, ne Satoshi!" Kyo grinned at his brother.

"Do you think that Ryoma-sama likes Saku?"

Two heads nodded.

"How about we…"

Three trouble makers had their plan and now, they just have to carry it out.

----

Echizen Ryoma could not believe he was staring at Ryuuzaki the whole time. He was so captivated by the drop of sweat that had formed on her forehead and how her hazel eyes were so concentrated to remove that stubborn stain. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before. But, Ryuuzaki was actually kind-of-cute in her own special way. She had those long impractical braids that looked like Karupin's bushy tail and hazel eyes that reminded him of the sunset. What, the sunset? Where did that come from? Ryoma only shook his head, and hoped to get rid of these very-very-bad thoughts about Ryuuzaki. She was average, average face, average girl that happened to be cute. It was just a mere coincidence that they were partnered up for a project, nothing more and nothing else. It just so happen that he liked that skirt that she was wearing.

----

Sakuno glared at the stubborn stain. The wash cloth was scrunched and she did her best to scrub off the mud handprint from the white walls. After a couple of minutes, the mission was completed. The stain was removed, floors were cleaned, pillow cases were removed from the pillow itself and left to be wash and cleaned. She placed both hands on her hips and moved along towards the den and cleaned the mess from there. Books were stacked like the Leaning Tower of Pisa and she prayed, and hoped that they wouldn't fall down.

Yet, Sakuno did not realize three pair of brown eyes was way too busy getting their supplies for their own plot.

-----

Thirty minutes have passed and books were already neatly placed upon the book shelves. Parts of the den floors were clean and a couple of stubborn stains were removed. She moved to grab another wash cloth but…

Screams and cries were erupted throughout the household. Ryuuzaki Sakuno was startled, dropped the wash cloth immediately and ran as fast as her legs could take her.

She screamed out their names and wondered if they were alright.

She ran blindly through the household and did not realize who she had collided against.

-----

Ryoma of course heard the startling cry and jumped over the coach. What he met was a collision that he never expected.

Their hearts raced with fear, worry and panic. They wondered if the three trouble makers were hurt or worse, killed. Thoughts raced to their very minds and without realizing the slippery floors, the two had collided among another.

Hazel eyes were widen with the person she had collided to. An arm supported her waist to prevent from falling but she had only leaned forward, only to push him down. Ryoma hit hard fast and felt the pain throbbed at his lower back. He felt the soft body pressed against his and her soft lips pressed down at the very right side of his neck. Her hands were placed upon his chest and her slender legs tangled among with his.

They were both sprawled on the floor and immediately got up. Identical blushes were seen on the pair and found themselves again, sprawled on the floor once more.

-----

Satoshi and Kyo motioned Aki to scream and cry. Aki's chocolate eyes came very like tears and he hiccup as he screamed. The three boys heard the drop of the remote, and the loud boom downstairs. They grinned and headed down as fast as they could.

Satoshi had a rope in hand and ran around the couple as fast as he could. Kyo securely tied the knot and Aki only tugged down at Sakuno's skirt once more.

"Aki, you're alright." Sakuno sighed with relief and made a move to hug the child, only to find herself sprawled on the floor once more.

----

She could not believe this.

"Ah, gomen…Ryoma-kun…"

"Betsuni."

Were the only words that could be heard throughout the household.

****

Theme #012 - Vacuum Cleaner

Toys, dirt and crayons lay scattered across the carpet floors. Up and down, mud footprints ran across the floor and into several of rooms. A sigh escaped from Sakuno's lips and she moved to the closet. She returned, only this time with a vacuum cleaner, towels and buckets filled with water. She bended on all fours, picking up the pieces of legos, dolls and crayons. As she moved to pick up the cut-out shapes, she noticed a slight stain on her white walls. Sakuno bit her lip and knew full well that the stubborn stain would not come off in just seconds. She kneeled and scrubbed the stubborn stain. Drops of sweat formed on her forehead and she scrubbed even harder. Sakuno heaved another sigh and wondered if "they" had even listen to her. Did they listen to her? She didn't know how many countless of times she had told them to take off their shoes before entering inside. Or maybe even picking up for themselves. She pouted and picked up the different objects that lay before her.

"Ah mou!" She plugged in the vacuum cleaner and moved across the carpet floors. She moved back and forth, straining her muscles as she danced across the room. Minutes passed and she didn't even realize who was coming home or the word "I'm home" from her children. She didn't even hear the door slammed shut or the children running upstairs. Or the fact that her husband was right at the doorway, waiting for his welcome home kiss.

The only thing could be heard throughout the household was the loud buzzing of the vacuum cleaner.

-----

Echizen Ryoma came home with bags filled with tennis equipment. He had rang the doorbell several times and waited a couple of minutes for his wife to open the door. After several minutes, she didn't even open the door or a word "I'm coming, I'm coming." No, there were no words this time. He fumbled through his pocket and reached out for a key, only to open to the loud buzzing of the vacuum cleaner. The children ran inside (forgetting to take off their shoes) and into their own rooms. Up and down, dirt trails were all over the place once more.

He went towards the living room, where his wife was too busy vacuum cleaning the carpet floors. He gave one of his rare grins as she bit down her lower lip. Her russet eyes were determined to remove any strains from the carpet and walls. Sakuno turned to turn off the vacuum cleaner and only found herself confronted with trails of dirt once more.

Didn't she clean that before? She gave another sigh and flipped back her braid. She moved to turn the vacuum cleaner and she found herself embraced by her husband. He kissed her cheek fondly and immediately, a blush crept upon Sakuno's cheeks.

He had heard her gasped in surprise and his lips curved to a smile.

"Ano, Ryoma… Did you just get in?"

Ryoma only nodded.

"Ryoma, please tell the children to take off their shoes before entering the house. Or I won't be able to hear you with this blasted vacuum cleaner."

****

Theme #013 - Kiss 2

She was trapped. She had no where to go. She had moved to the left and only bumped into his arm. She moved to the right, she had bumped against the wall. She was cornered and no place to run. Hazel eyes looked left and right, trying to find a place to escape. She stepped forward and only collided with him.

A pink hue came across the very apples of her cheeks and she looked down at her fiddled hands.

She was caught…

"Ryuuzaki, you've been avoiding me." It was a cold statement. Echizen Ryoma did not know what this girl did him. They had went out, kissed and brought her home. He hadn't done anything wrong, had he? She was avoiding him and he didn't know why. He wanted to know why. One of his hands moved towards her hand and captured her hand to his. She wasn't going to go anywhere until the matter was settled.

"Ano, I haven't been avoiding you." Sakuno shook her head and hoped to get out of the situation. Ryoma only shook his head and gripped her hand even tighter (but not to the point of hurting her). She pulled back her hand but he pulled back.

She pulled again…

And he pulled back…

'Ah mou!' Sakuno bit her bottom lip and looked down again.

"Ryuuzaki, you've been avoiding me for the past two days. You haven't waited for me by the gates and haven't look at me in the eye. I don't know what you think what avoiding is, but you're avoiding." Ryoma only leaned forward. He pressed down his forehead against hers. His hand relaxed against hers and he only stepped forward to enjoy the closeness of her soft body.

"Gomen…" It wasn't what he wanted to hear. He wanted to hear the explanation.

----

It was all too embarrassing to tell him. She felt herself trying to sink down and moved away from him. But, he only gripped onto her even tighter. She wasn't really avoiding him, well… maybe. Two nights ago was the most magical part of her life. Two nights ago, she felt like she was part of a dream that never ended. Her mind and heart raced with thoughts about him, her prince and when he leaned forward to touch his lips with hers, she didn't know when to breath in or out.

Echizen Ryoma had stolen her first kiss.

When the door was closed, she had touched her lips and sunk down onto the floor. Her mind was raced with one error and that was…

She didn't knew how to kiss. Not one bit. He probably thought her kiss was stupid, careless or even too sloppy.

And that only led her to avoid him for two straight days.

-----

"Why?"

It was a simple answer, really…

"I'm not avoiding you, Ryoma-kun." She looked down and tried to avoid contact with him.

"You're lying."

An open 'ah' was formed onto her lips.

"How did you know Ryoma-kun?"

"You wouldn't look at me. So, just tell me what I did wrong."

Sakuno shook her head. It would be too embarrassing. Why the heck would she tell him anyway?

"You didn't do anything wrong, Ryoma-kun…"

"Then, why did you avoid me?"

Her blush only deepened and he was beginning to suspect something wrong. He wanted to shake her. He wanted to know the reason why she was avoiding him.

"Ano…" There was no way out of this. Not one bit. She might as well tell him right here and now.

"It's-because-ano-you-were-my-first-kiss-and-I-didn't-know-how-to-kiss-gomen…Ryoma-kun…" She muttered quickly under her breath. Her hazel eyes cast down and that blush continued to deepen.

He felt himself grin. So, that was the problem. She didn't know to kiss. No matter, he had plenty of time to teach her anyway. He lifted her chin, and kissed her right there and then.

His hand moved over to her waist and moved her closer to his body. Her hands moved and encircled his neck and parted.

"So, how was your second kiss?"

****

Theme #014 - Muscular Training

Pain throbbed at his foot. He bit his lip and wanted to hit something or even a certain Senpai. Why couldn't they just _shut up _? It was easy, it was a simple task, really. All they had to do was close their mouth and there would be no words, no words whatsoever. And yet, they couldn't even do that simple task. His Senpai-tachi were so mada mada Dane.

"You should've listen to Oishi." Kikumaru waved his finger at the boy. Echizen Ryoma gritted his teeth and very much wanted to bit his hand off.

Then, Kikumaru wouldn't be waving his finger anymore and wouldn't play tennis anymore. There would be one opponent down for him.

"I told you not to lift those weights." Momoshiro reprimanded at him. Che, it was their fault to begin with. They were the ones who wanted to go through the muscular training.

Not him.

He looked down at his foot. The purplish-red color began to take affect and a big bump was formed. He should have not carry that stupid weight. Now, he wouldn't be able to play tennis for a week.

Suddenly, a door slammed. Golden eyes scanned at the doorway and it was that girl again. The girl with those long impractical braids and practically, sucked at everything.

"Ryoma-kun, are you okay?"

He gave her a nod and heard his Senpai-tachi snickered.

Momo-Senpai repeated the same old words, "So young, so young." Oh, yes like he was suppose to know what that phrase mean. He was ready to go, and would even hop on one foot to escape from his Senpai-tachi's wrath. Ready gun-ho about his plan, he made a move to stand up. But… Ryuuzaki had only pushed him own and carried a first aid kit in hand.

She bandaged his foot and he would winched when the soft fabric touched his foot. Her hands would stop moving and look up at him. Hazel eyes question if he was okay and he gave a curt nod.

"Do you need help?"

Ryoma shook his head. He leaned against like wall for support and Ryuuzaki Sakuno tailed right behind his heels.

Alas, fate decided to work against him. Momoshiro had decided…

To put his foot out only to trip the poor girl.

Ryuuzaki Sakuno immediately tumbled against Echizen Ryoma. His reaction was to let his arms catch her fall, but the throbbing pain of his foot only allowed them sprawled onto the floor.

In the spur of the moment, Echizen felt something.

Something soft and perked.

He realized that…

Her lips were touching at the base of his neck. Her hazel eyes went wide and a full blown blush was on her face.

"Ano, gomen…"

"Betsuni…"

For the rest of the day, Ryoma and Sakuno were followed by snickers (brought to you by Momoshiro and Kikumaru).

Ryoma-kun learned one thing for sure, and that was to never lift weights with Momoshiro and Kikumaru ever again.

****

Theme #015 - Young Leaves Mark

"What's wrong Ryoma-kun?" She leaned towards him. As always, her russet eyes were filled with worry and confusion. She bit her lip and hope if anything, she could help him. His normal golden eyes were not filled with that bore look of expression but rather a hint of confusion.

He shouldn't have listen to them. It was a bad idea to listen to them. He should have learned from his previous mistakes with them. Che, he couldn't believe it. He wanted to take it slow, you know figuring out the words and all.

Now, he had to think something fast and quick.

----

****

Flashback

First off, Echizen Ryoma could not believe this. He had come to them in a need of help and now, his Senpai-tachi were all snickering away and throwing out ideas to him. He just wanted a simple answer, just a simple answer.

And yet, they even couldn't do that. He gritted his teeth and shook his head.

"Awe, Ochibi is growing up!"

"So young, so young…"

"So, how are you going to ask her out?" Momoshiro snickered away. His hands clutched to his sides.

"Which is why I asked you Momo-Senpai." He curtly remarked.

"Why not give her some chocolate and flowers nya?" Kikumaru inserted.

Chocolate? Flowers? Why must he bring gifts? He never thought asking her out would be so difficult. First off, he had to bring her some chocolate, flowers or what not to persuade her to go out with him. Second, he had to go through her grandmother just to ask her out. It was like asking her to be his wife. Che, he shouldn't have asked them. He could have figure out the words himself.

What if he asked her in a cool way? Like… "Hey babe, you want to go out?"

Che, that line sounded too egoistical.

Or maybe if he ask her out in a classical, romantic way? Like… "Will you owe me a pleasure of going out to dinner with me?"

He wanted to rip his head off. Why would he even say, will you owe me a pleasure? Che, that sounded too cheesy and too… weird.

He should have learned from his mistakes. If anything came out of Momo-Senpai's mouth, it had to be wrong. With that single thought, Echizen Ryoma left.

A head stuck out of the doorway, and yelled out, "Oi, I thought you wanted my help!"

-----

She had been looking for him. A bento box was in her hands and she was near-giving up. Her russet eyes scanned through the area, hoping to find the boy anywhere. She craned her ears, hoping to hear the soft click of an open can or a tennis ball hitting a wall somewhere.

One thing could be heard was a door slammed.

"Oi, I thought you wanted my help!"

Sakuno quickly ran over and found herself right in front of Echizen Ryoma.

"Ano, Ryoma-kun… Gomen…"

"Betsuni." He tipped off his cap and made a move away from her.

"Ochibi, don't you have to ask her something nya?"

----

He had something to ask her. There must be something wrong.

"Ano, Ryoma-kun… Is there anything wrong?"

****

End of Flashback

Unnoticed by the pair, Kikumaru and Momoshiro were both hiding over by a bush. Of course, they were snickering away and only moved a little closer, hoping not to get caught.

"Ryoma-kun, is there anything wrong?" Again, she questioned him.

He only shook his head. Sakuno looked around to find a soda machine somewhere, maybe that would cheer him up. She scanned through the area, and finally found one.

"Wait right here." She dug into her purse, and found a shiny quarter. She ran over by the soda machine and inserted the quarter, and pressed for the beverage.

Already returning, she handed a Ponta to him.

"Feel better Ryoma-kun… Demo, if there is anything wrong… you can always talk to me ne." She slide right by him, and smiled at him.

"Ryuuzaki, we won't be meeting at the courts anymore."

Confusion appeared upon her features. She opened her to ask why, but he silenced her with his lips.

"Dress up nicely tomorrow. I'll come to pick you up at noon." With those words, he left.

It took her a few seconds on what he was asking her. Immediately, a full blown blush crept upon her very cheeks and she shyly gave a nod.

----

"Nya, Ochibi is all grown up now!"

"So young, so young…"

****

Theme #016: Hypnosis: A sticker for new car drivers. (In Japan, new drivers put a special sticker on their car indicating that they are new)

She closed her eyes tightly. Oh god, she hoped she wasn't going to die. He hit the gas petal and drove to the many streets of Tokyo. She let out a yelp and clung onto the door handle. She wanted to get out, she wanted to get out now.

"Mou, Ryoma-kun, you shouldn't be driving so fast!" She reprimanded him.

Echizen Ryoma, age 18 had just received his Hypnosis sticker. He was kind enough to drive her to the supermarket, kind enough to drive her somewhere instead of taking a train station. Che, that girl…

He took a glance at her and she only grew few shades paler than normal. Her eyes were closed tightly and he gritted his teeth.

Che, that girl doubted him in his driving skills. Ryoma only hit the gas petal harder and steered to the parking lot. The wheels screeched as he stopped.

"We're here."

One eye peeked open and she gave a sigh of relief.

"Arigatou, Ryoma-kun.." She was ready to step out of the car, but…

His hand grasped onto hers, not letting her go.

"What do I get out of this?"

'Get? He wanted something?' Right, right… She was the one who asked him to drive her to the supermarket. What a total mistake that was.

"Ha-hai…" Sakuno searched through her purse, hoping to find something for him. Maybe he wanted money? He searched and found a 10,000 yen bill. She gave him a quick smile and handed towards him.

"Here you go…" She took his hand and inserted the money right in his hands.

"Arigatou…" She said once more and made a move to go.

Only…

He held on her hand tighter.

"That is not what I wanted…"

"Demo, Ryoma-kun… what is that--" She was cut off by his own lips. A blush blossomed upon the apples of her cheeks.

Lips parted and he smirked.

"Let's go, so I can go home."

"Demo, Ryoma-kun… you don't have to drive me home. I'll just take the train."

****

Theme #017: The Duty of Siblings

They coughed, hacked, sneeze and moaned in pain. Sakuno couldn't help but feel sympathy towards them. She moved to fluff their pillows, and give them water, cough drops and their favorite soups.

"Onee-chan, I feel awful." One of them pouted. Kyo reached his hand up, and very much wanting Sakuno to be near him.

It was bad enough already, having to baby sit these three troublemakers but Tomoko had vacation for the next three weeks.

Sakuno rubbed the little boy's back and in hope, he wouldn't cough anymore. She turned to one of them who already was fast asleep and the other, ready to close his eyes and fall into a deep slumber.

----

He stared at her. She was so busy trying to make the three troublemakers comfortable, she didn't even sense his presence. When he first met them, he placed the three troublemakers into one word. And that was chaotic. But days passed, and he had thought the three troublemakers were gone, they could have at least finish up their project.

Instead, her duty as the older sister came first and she made sure to spend enough time with them instead of him. He gritted his teeth and watched as Sakuno rubbed the little boy's back. Hazel eyes were worried and she did enough running around for them.

Kyo had finally fell asleep and she turned and an open 'Ah' formed upon her very lips.

She stepped out of the room and leaned against his shoulder.

"Ah, gomen… Ryoma-kun. I'll do the project with you right now."

He instantly wrapped his arms around and kissed her forehead.

"Betsuni. You go and rest."

****

Theme #018: Straight perm

The straight perm did not go well with her hair. She looked herself in the mirror and shook her head. The usual long wavy hair was straighten and just plain boring. She sighed, and she couldn't go out like this, especially if Ryoma-kun was going to see her tonight.

"Ah, Sakuno! You look so pretty!" Tomoko called out.

Sakuno shook her head. "Demo, do you think it looks a little too straighten?"

Tomoko only shook her head. "It looks nice since after all, you're going to New Years with him. It'll look good if you wear that outfit right there." Tomoko pointed out.

"Alright, I'll wear that outfit demo… I think I should tie my hair back so he wouldn't-" She was cut off by her best friend.

"You will do no such things! Your hair is very pretty and you're not going to put it in braided pigtails or tie it up in a ponytail or anything that involves with tying your hair." Tomoko gritted her teeth and barked out each syllable.

Sakuno merely nodded and placed the robe upon her very shoulders.

"Can I put a clip instead?"

Tomoko nodded and dig through the drawers, finding a suitable clip. With a twist, Tomoko clipped it on and nodded eagerly.

----

"Now, you have fun you hear? You better not come home too early!" Tomoko added with a wink. She opened the door only to find Echizen Ryoma, ready to knock.

"Ryoma-sama, Sakuno looks very pretty." Tomoko patted him on the shoulder and moved away.

----

He stared at the kimono she was wearing. The pink suited her hazel eyes perfectly and the golden bow behind her back matched with the golden shoes she was wearing. He looked up, only to find her hair oddly different.

Her normal braided pigtails were not there. In fact, her brown hair was down (something he never saw before). He thought it would be a little wavy but instead, it was straighten and passed over her shoulders. A tiny golden clip was placed right upon her head, and in awe, he muttered out.

"Beautiful…" He leaned forward to her to kiss her lips and took her hand, ready to start the New Year with her.

****

Theme #019: Rest one's head on a person's lap

Her head hurt. Different thoughts swirled through her very brain and she only hoped the stupid headache would go away. She rubbed her temples, and wanted to lean somewhere. Instead, she was at Ryoma-kun's house, and finishing up a project.

Hazel eyes scanned over the paper and she attempted to read. But, she only found the words jumbled all together and she couldn't concentrate at all.

Sakuno wanted to smack her head and hoped the headache would escape.

----

She wasn't concentrating at all.

"Ryuuzaki."

Hazel eyes looked up to find golden ones.

"H-hai Ryoma-kun?"

What he didn't expect were hazel eyes filled with pain. She kept on massaging her temples, and bit her lower bottom lip. He realized…

She had a headache.

"Lay down." It wasn't a question but a command. Sakuno only shook her head and wanting to finish the project.

"Lay down." He repeated once more and this time, Sakuno obeyed. She lowered down, placing her legs upon the sofa and her head resting upon his lap.

She slowly closed her eyes and felt soft lips kissing her forehead. She allowed a slumberous smile and fell into a dreamlike sleep.

****

Theme #020: Contract

Ryuuzaki Sakuno did not want to do this. She stepped forward and closed her eyes tight. She did not want to do this at all.

But NOOO, she had to. It was on the contract she had signed.

The regulars were cheering and catcalling at them. She shook her head.

"Ano, Momoshiro-Senpai, can I-eto-just-ano-kiss-him-on-the-forehead?"

The regulars only shook their heads.

"Hand?"

Again, they shook their head. Momoshiro and Kikumaru were having the time of their lives. A camera was placed upon Fuji's hands and wanted to catch the kiss.

They were all grinning. And Sakuno could help but feel flustered at the whole situation.

She should have read the contract that Tomoko had made her signed. Instead, Tomoko did not mention the signature for the past few days and had decided to tell her when the English test came back to her.

With a mark of a C.

Tomoko had decided to tell her if she had gotten a C on her English test, she would have to kiss Ryoma-sama. And there was no way of getting out of this, since she had signed the contract.

She moaned in thought and too bad, 8 pair of ears also heard about the situation.

And so, here she was, out by the tennis courts, and moving closer to him.

Sakuno leaned forward slowly, and closed her eyes. She met with his lips briefly and she could very well feel the cameras flashing, the catcalls and the screams. She pulled back but found his arms encircling around her waist.

"Is that all?" He whispered to her ear.

A full blown blush came upon her very features and she really didn't know what to say.

Next time, next time she would read the contract, next time, next time.

****

Author Notes: I'm really sorry for not updating as often. School is back now, and I'm writing essays. So, if my drabbles/one shots seemingly become like an essay, please excuse it. These themes were pretty tough because Sakuno doesn't have any brothers or sisters and I didn't want to use Ryoma's adopted brother (from the movie) because I really don't know what to say about him. Also, I would like to mention that Prince of Tennis is going to contain OVAS! And a Action Live or something like that. You know like Sailor Moon Live? Well, it says in the JUMP magazine, that they will be continuing the series. I can't wait!

Another thing that is really annoying me is that I can't write romance anymore. I mean, there is no connection, no nothing like I normally write. I hope that this phase would be over 8D if not, you'll be reading all essays. Che, not really.

This time, I've included OC. Yes, OC, well not technically though since Tomoko is an older sister and I decided to jumbled them all together. But, still OC because I can't remember the characters' name. Gah, really sorry about that guys.

The next 10 themes are, Quiz, Emotion, Castle in the Sky, Hay Fever, Pierce, Body Fat, Soap Bubbles, Secret 1, Thing left behind and lastly, Blood. Let's see what I can come up involving these themes.

****

To Catch isn't going to be updated any time soon. I accidentally deleted it because I was deleting It's Time and Sincerest. I'm too engrossed with Prince of Tennis and I don't have time to write those fics.

Otherwise, please review!

Another thing, since I'm stuck with writers' block at some point, you're welcome to e-mail me at daydream.thestars at gmail dot com for any RyoSaku or Saku crack pairing. As long if you include me with a phrase, or some situation, you're welcome to it.


	3. Themes 21 to 30

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Takashi Konomi.

**Warnings:** OOC, OC, fluffy, cheesy, corny, and RyoSaku.

**Theme #021: Quiz**

Sakuno found herself, drawing a blank. No matter how many study sessions she had gone through with Ryoma-kun, the result of her quizzes and tests would always be the same. The study sessions with Ryoma-kun were not helpful at all. Since they have been dating, she realized their study sessions were not study sessions but rather make-out sessions. When she would read something out loud in English, he would always managed to somehow hold her hand, embrace her from behind or plant those kisses all over her cheeks. With a frustrated sigh, she turned back to her quiz paper, and deciding whether or not to get a new tutor for English.

_Just three more questions, Sakuno. Just three more! You could do this, you could do this. _

_Mou, you can't!_ Despite being an average-yet-very-clumsy tennis player, Sakuno did exceptionally well in school. She was the best writer in her Japanese class, and perhaps if she studied a little more in English, she would have been the best writer. However, the English language was very difficult understand. No matter how many times she pronounced her 'E' or 'C,' it sounded like she was attempting to crow. She had hoped that Ryoma-kun taught her well enough to pronounce the words, she would do fairly well. But, she had other problems as well. Especially with pronouns, and grammar usage. While having Ryoma-kun as a tutor, her grade in English, well, fairly got a little lower and lower.

She didn't learn anything in return. Except learning how to kiss or about Ryoma-kun. She only wished the quiz was something about Ryoma-kun or tennis. She would surely pass the quiz. Looking at the clock above, and jotted her last question down. As soon as the bell rang, Sakuno gave a sigh of relief and wanted to bang her head on the desk, in hopes to get a concussion. Obaa-chan would not be very happy with her grade; in fact, Obaa-chan would have insisted Ryoma-kun to teach her more and her result of her English grade would just get lower.

"How did you do?" A voice broke throughout the room. Sakuno turned to Tennis Prince and narrowed her eyes.

"Mou, Ryoma-kun… I think I really need to find another tutor. After this quiz and the next quiz, I'm afraid I'll be failing English." Sakuno moved to pack her things and slung her bag over her shoulders. Ryoma only gripped her hand, tugged her and she let out a yelp.

"We'll see if you do well on the next quiz."

Which meant, _Ryuzaki… you are not getting another tutor. It'll be only me. _

"Hai." She mumbled, knowing full well she wasn't going to learn anything for the next few weeks. She better be concentrated or else she'll end up failing English and staying behind a grade. They probably wouldn't do anything productive…

Maybe…

Just kissing and playing tennis.

**Theme #022: Emotions**

They said he had no emotions.

His face showed nothing.

No expressions, no blushes or even an indication if he was depress or filled with joy.

None were shown in the public eye.

Even his long-time fans tried to make him smile or blush; but their plans turned to be a complete failure.

He was cold as ice.

He was the Ice Prince.

No matter how many times the Tennis Prince's manager tried to make him smile in the magazine covers or even during the public meetings, the Tennis Prince only stared with a bored expression and spoke with a monotone voice.

Perhaps the only time he actually showed some sort of indication that he was enjoying was in the tennis courts. There would be a small smile--and his golden eyes blaring with determination, well hidden by his white cap. Only his opponents noticed this and thus, only smile at the Ice Prince, knowing full well that he enjoyed the game.

Perhaps the only time he showed emotion was a pregnant woman who was running towards him. Her hazel eyes glimmered with joy as she pulled off his cap, embraced her Prince and kissed him on the cheek, congratulating him on his win. His golden eyes showed concern and leaning towards her ear, and whispered to her. She only gave a small pout and a slap on his shoulder. He only returned with a wave to his fans and for once, his face showed a wide grin as he kissed his wife.

"You shouldn't even be running."

"I'm okay, you see?"

"I don't care Sakuno; you weren't supposed to be running. Especially in the courts and where tennis balls are flying everywhere."

"Mou, Ryoma! I'm okay." She stressed each syllable.

"Let's just get you inside before any of these fans throw something at you."

Sakuno only gave a sigh and followed him.

**Theme #023: Castle in the Sky**

When Sakuno was very little, she dreamt of becoming a Princess; where her Prince would come and slay dragons, rescuing her and than, living happily ever after.

When Sakuno grew a little older, she understood that dragons were not real and that really; her Prince-Charming would never ever come. He wouldn't be riding through the woods with his great white stallion or even pick her up from the slightest injuries.

She gave up on hope because He would never come and rescue her.

Much less fall in love with her.

She gave up on hope when he went to America to pursue his dreams.

When he came back, fans poured left and right and as soon as he stepped on campus.

That was twelve years ago.

In reality, Sakuno never really gave up on her Castle in the Sky. She never did, possibly never did because she still clung onto that hope of falling in love with another Prince.

In fact, it was coming true right at the very moment.

She walked through the grand doors with a bouquet in her hands. Her petite body covered with the silky ivory dressed that flowed right beneath her feet. With each step, she came closer to him. His golden eyes found her hazel ones, his emotions raw and possessive as she continued to come closer, right to the alter.

As soon as the words came, "You may kiss the bride…"

He came forcibly, kissing her, and holding her bare shoulders.

As soon as they parted, she gave one of her shy smiles, knowing full well that…

Her dreams of that Castle in the Sky had come true.

"Please clap for our newlyweds, Mr. Echizen Ryoma and Sakuno!"

**Theme #024: Hay Fever**

She sneezed.

A couple of times in fact. Her eyes became watery and she turned over her side, hoping to get some air. She took a few gulps of air in her mouth, and hoped her hay fever would go away. She hoped in a few minutes, the symptoms would go away and she would be able to go to school.

And not miss Ryoma-kun's match. With another groan, she tossed the blankets off of her and proceeded to do her morning duties. With a sniff, and a scratch on the head, Sakuno was already dressed for a good school day, well at least she thought so.

As she moved, sneezes erupted throughout the household. She gave a sniff and a rub on the nose, and looked at the culprit. Her eyes scanned at the area, and found a window had been opened, letting the spring flowers breeze right through.

Damn pollen season.

She let out a mutter and only hoped to be at school without dying first.

---

Classmates whispered among another as they watched Ryuzaki Sakuno came. They noticed the bangs under her eyes, and the sneezes. As she got near them, they would try to distance themselves from her. They looked at each other and muttered out a hello.

"Ohayo." Her voice still as soft but had a crack to it. She moved towards the benches, hoping the stuffy nose and watery eyes would go away.

She hoped she looked decent for Ryoma-kun at the most. Or to someone, anybody.

Instead...

She was met with these words.

"You look horrible."

Hazel eyes widen in shock and she bit her lip.

"Thanks, Ryoma-kun." She stared at her boyfriend, very much wanting to slap his shoulder. But, she was too tired to even move.

"Shouldn't you be at home? You look sick."

"No. And I'm not sick, thank you very much."

"Then, why do you have a red nose and watery eyes? Those are symptoms of having a cold. Thus, I can't kiss you." He waved a finger at her, and watched as her hazel eyes darken.

"I have hay fever. Not the cold. Just hay fever. Stupid allergies."

"Not the cold?"

She gave a nod. In the spur of the moment, he tugged her against him and kissed her.

"Feeling any better?"

She felt her cheeks were growing warmer each second and gave a small nod.

"Mou, Ryoma-kun. You shouldn't be doing that, especially during school hours!"

**Theme #025: Pierce**

Sakuno sighed as she watched painfully as the instrument pierced through her daughter's arm. Sakuno instinctively held her close, brushing the chestnut locks and watched as her golden eyes glimmered with tears and pain.

Echizen Ryoma did not like the stupid needle, making his daughter cry. With a sigh, he leaned over to watch Sakuno as she held their daughter close. He let himself smile, knowing that Sakuno was in much pain as their daughter was.

"It's alright, it's alright. It's only a shot, Yuma." Sakuno kissed the top of her head, and watched as the doctor placed a band-aid over her arm.

"There, it's done. Did that hurt?" The doctor only gave a kind smile and Yuma, only lowered down her head, preventing herself not to cry. Sakuno gave a sheepish look and bowed to the doctor and giving her small thanks.

"Done?" Ryoma appeared at the doorway and crossed his arms. He watched as their daughter, Yuma gave a smile and nodded. She reached out her hands, hoping to be carried by her father. Ryoma nodded, and took Yuma into his arms before giving Sakuno a small kiss on the cheek.

"Was that so bad?" Ryoma teased.

Sakuno and Yuma only shook their heads and turned towards home.

**Theme #026: Body Fat**

She was fat. Sakuno stared at herself in the mirror and wishing the wall or floor could swallow her whole.

She looked like a whale!

Even Tomo-chan teased her a bit, and Sakuno only shook her head, laughing along.

"Sakuno?" Her husband looked at her and wondered what was going on.

"I look like a whale, don't I?" Sakuno turned around, looking at her husband.

Ryoma shook his head. He was not going to say anything. Last time, he had told her that she looked fat, he ended up on the couch for about three days and that was something he vowed he would never sleep through again.

"Demo, I look like a whale. Maybe, I should resist those craves." Sakuno touched her cheek, wondering if she should stop eating too much.

Ryoma gave a frustrated sigh and moved towards her. "You're definitely not going to stop eating. You're eating for two."

"Demo, Ryoma-kun… I can't even fit into those dresses any longer and Tomo-chan told me that I look like a whale."

"You're not fat. You're pregnant." He leaned to kiss her.

"You're just feeding for two."

Sakuno gave a nod as they head out to another baby shower.

**Theme #027: Soap Bubbles**

Soap bubbles filled into the bathtub and Sakuno placed her foot into the water, and noted down the temperature was just right. As soon as she found the water warm and not too hot, she hopped right in, scrubbing away the mud.

This was her second time taking a bath, she had taken one earlier but since she had just ran out into the rain and had danced across the dirty road, and she had to take another bath.

She didn't know why she was running, but she did it anyhow. She ran throughout the courtyard, feeling the drops of rain pelting through her skin. She gave a wide smile and had thrown her arms into the air, and jumped across from puddle to puddle. Of course, Ryoma had been there. He watched with slight amusement before turning towards her and than, kissing her.

The world around them had stopped with a halt and she opened her eyes only to find golden ones staring at hers. His eyes were filled with that unconditional love and how those eyes would so easily express his emotions. She knew, she knew that she had looked at him with the same amount of love he had.

Sakuno gave a soft giggle as she flicked another soap bubble to the opposite side. With another sigh, she scrubbed as bubbles filled into the air.

She was in love.

And hoped, it never would end.

**Theme #028: Secret**

It was really hard to keep a secret. No matter how many times she had to watch Ryoma-kun to be thrown in the mist of his fans, he always somehow managed to come out alive. It was hard to keep their relationship a secret but Sakuno knew very well, she had to.

If their relationship had gone through the public eye, she would be either murdered and most of all, she wouldn't be able to see Ryoma-kun for a very, very long time.

He didn't want to reveal anything about their relationship, especially with the media circulating around with his love interest and thus, producing some titles "Will the Tennis Prince ever fall in love?" or "He's going out with SO and SO." Sakuno only laughed at the titles and she turned away.

Their relationship was only known to a few people. Like her Obaa-chan, Tomo-chan and the regulars. It was thanks to them that she could spend some time with Ryoma-kun, especially in the library or on the rooftop.

At those times, they were secluded from the rest of the world and he wouldn't have to worry about revealing any of his emotions. He wouldn't have to worry about kissing her or hugging her. And he wouldn't have to worry that the public eye wouldn't kill his Sakuno.

In maybe a few years, their secret of their relationship could be reveal.

But now, seclusion seems to be the only option.

**Theme #029: Thing Left Behind**

Echizen Ryoma was going to miss a few things.

He was going to miss his Japanese food and would have to look forward to some American burger for the next three weeks.

He was going to miss sleeping and would have to look forward to waking up early for hard training.

And most of all, he was going to miss his family. He was going to miss his Sakuno who would wake him up or when she cooked him Japanese food because this time around, Sakuno, for once, could not cheer for him.

Last time she had traveled with him, she had caught the flu and was awfully shy when it came to the media, the public and his fans. However, this time around, she had a perfectly good excuse. She had given birth to a son, and thus, could not travel often with him.

He watched as she tenderly kissed his forehead, rocking him to sleep and than, placing him inside the crib.

"Do you have everything?" She whispered at him, before embracing him. He smiled, and nodded.

They left the room, and walked downstairs together.

"Ryoma, gomen. Gomen. I'm so sorry that I can't cheer for you this time around." Sakuno gave a sniffle and was in near-tears.

"Betsuni." He turned to embraced her and savored her mouth. She let out a blissful sigh and snuggled closer to him.

"I'll be waiting for you."

He nodded as he opened the door.

He was going to miss a lot of things.

And he couldn't wait till he returned back to them.

**Theme #030: Blood**

Blood spilled everywhere and Sakuno could only watch in horror. She placed her hands over her lips, and very much wanting to make this reality to become just a dream. She just wanted to wake up.

He only leaned closer and closer, gripping onto the knife with his calloused hands.

"If I can't have you, no one will!" With those words, Sakuno let out a scream and threw her arms around her boyfriend's neck and her head, near his chest.

"Tell me when it's over." She whispered to him and Ryoma only nodded, watching her with amusement. As soon as the credits rolled, Ryoma patted her shoulder and told her it was over.

"Ah, thank you." She blushed as he leaned over to kiss on top of her head.

Next time though, she would pick out a movie with dancing unicorns than some gory movie.

Next time, she wouldn't listen to Ryoma-kun, saying it had to do with some romance in the movie.

Next time, she was going to pick the movie with no blood and one that had a happily-ever-after.

**Author Notes:** First off, lots of apologies about these one-shots. First off, I'm terribly sorry for Ryoma-kun as an OOC. I tried, really tried to make him such a cool prince but failed miserably when it comes to family situations or liking Sakuno. If you noticed, some of the episodes, he actually smiles and well, in a few years, Ryoma could grow to like Sakuno as a friend. Second, I apologize for fluffy and cheesy one shots. I can't think when it comes to these themes, especially quiz (yeah, I know) because 100 themes said that I must require a kiss or something indirectly. I attempted, but only managed to make it like they are off and on relationship. Thirdly, I apologize for not really writing much romance because I suck. I write essays all the time, and my writings become essay. I tried to make it flow, and I tried to make it not so rushed. So I apologize if it was rushed.

Otherwise, the next 10 themes are Glasses, Homemade, Punishment, 2-seater, Memory Loss, Glasswork, Experiment, Shell, Playing House and Rope.

Thank you.


	4. Themes 31 to 40

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Takashi Konomi.

**Warnings: **RyoSaku, OOC, OC, fluffy, and well, you know. Cheesy.

**Theme #031: Glass**

If he could describe Ryuzaki Sakuno in anyway, he would describe her as glass.

She was fragile and shy. She was easily broken into two or many pieces if he was not too careful with words. Ryoma remembered clearly how fragile she was when she had tripped over the steps, the cracks, the tennis courts, you name it, and she tripped it and scrapped her knee, arm or face. Even when she met with her friends or strangers, she would bow her head so many times; he would often wonder why her head didn't fall off.

Not to mention, she was as transparent as water. No matter how many times she would hide her grief or pain; Sakuno forced herself to be happy or with that 100-watt grin. No matter how many times she shook off that she was okay or fine. Her hazel eyes gave away what she was feeling. When she told him she liked him, he knew it before she even did. It was all of the signs, when she blushed or stuttered at him, she knew she liked him and he liked her. He really couldn't understand why he liked such a girl who was transparent and who was like glass, but he did. Ryoma could easily remember when he first took claim of her strawberry lips, how her lips were soft and how she would look at him with adoration and most of all, love.

When she first cried into his arms, he never wanted anyone to make her cry again. Her pretty face locked into his mind when she first crumbled. Not once was she concerned about herself but her friends and everyone else. He could remember clearly how she would continued to say _sorry, sorry, I'm sorry for crying you like this. _

That was when he wanted to protect Sakuno forever.

Because she was easily hurt, and torn.

She was like glass.

**Theme #032: Homemade**

There are many things Ryoma loved. He loved to play tennis which was a given. He loved being able to escape from his father's perverted ways as well as chores. But, there was one thing he loved that could surpass them all and that was…

Japanese food.

No matter how many times his cousin complained about having too many Japanese dishes, he enjoyed them thoroughly. And whatever his girlfriend decided to cook for him, he loved.

Because it was Japanese food.

Especially rice and fish.

Nothing could go wrong with that.

So, when he had married the braided pigtail girl, he expected to have homemade Japanese food each day.

He was proven wrong.

In fact, at the very single moment, he was staring at a burger and a side order of fries. He narrowed his eyes and looked at her.

Sakuno gave a sheepish smile and kissed the baby's crown.

"Gomen, Ryoma… I didn't have time today. Tomorrow, I promise, I'll make some Japanese food that you like."

As the baby sniffled and cried, Sakuno cooed and kissed their son and watched as he went to a deep slumber.

Ryoma could only nod and took a bite out of his burger.

He shouldn't be complaining. In fact, he should be happy she thought about him this much.

He'll just have to wait tomorrow for his homemade food.

**Theme #033: Punishment**

Legs hitched up and he tried to run a little faster. He had how many more laps to go?

Thirty-five more to go.

He shouldn't have listened to Momo-senpai or Kikumaru-senpai for that matter either. It was all thanks to them, he, for once, could not concentrate during his tennis practice. Definitely not at all.

"_Ah, she looks pretty cute you know Echizen?"_

"_Nyahh, look at her smile!_"

Thanks to their silly comments; Echizen Ryoma could not concentrate throughout tennis practice. Tennis balls zoomed by and he would just stand there, not even easily hitting back the yellow ball. He barely even registered when one of the second years yelled out, "15 love." He was too busy daydreaming. He was daydreaming about a certain someone, someone with long braided pigtails, a shy smile that could break any student's horrible mood and hazel eyes that could look into the depths of anyone's soul.

And yes, he was daydreaming about what would happen if she came through the tennis courts. He continued to watch her as her lips parted or the way she would move to embrace her friends. With another sigh, he bounced the ball back to his opponent before going back to his daydreams.

He daydreamed about the way she would move against his body.

Or the way she would embrace him before capturing his lips.

Or maybe even the way he would kiss her soft skin.

---

Tezuka was frustrated. He could only narrowed his eyes at the boy, hoping somehow the Prince of Tennis would noticed how much he was lacking concentration. However, his plans have failed, thus…

He threw the ball down and ordered,

"Echizen, run fifty laps."

That surely broke the Prince's concentration. Ryoma could only nod and ran before Tezuka issued any more laps.

And it was all thanks to his senpai-tachi.

**Theme #034: 2-Seater**

She did not want to get into his car. Ryoma narrowed his eyes again, pointing towards the car and ordering her to get in.

"No, it's such a pretty car. I don't think I could get in such a car." Sakuno told him simply. It was true, she felt out of place being near by the convertible. Sakuno instinctively took a step back and hope to return into the house.

"It's just a car."

"A convertible, Ryoma." She stated.

"So?"

"I'm afraid I'll ruin it with my dirty shoes."

Ryoma let out a sigh, wondering where his wife could get all this. What happen to the woman that would blush and allow him to kiss her just a few hours ago? He got out of the sleek red convertible before dragging her into the car itself.

"We are going to be late for our reservations. So either get in the car or I'll drag you into it." Ryoma stated.

"Eh? Ryoma, no, no, definitely not. You will not make me--" Sakuno was cut off when the door slammed and her seatbelt fasten. Ryoma let out another frustrated sigh before entering to the driver's seat and drove off.

"We are going to go to dinner whether you like it or not."

Sakuno could only let out a sigh before slipping herself into the leather seats.

**Theme #035: Memory Loss**

"Ryoma, do you remember when we first met?" His wife, Sakuno questioned him while reaching over to pick a flower from the garden.

Ryoma gave a blank stare.

With no reply from her husband, Sakuno gave a frown.

Did he really forget?

"No." That, confirmed it. Sakuno looked at her husband wearily and sat next by him.

"Are you sure?"

Another nod from the pro tennis player.

She couldn't believe her ears and all she could reply was an, "Oh." Well, there was no use about telling him it now. He would sooner or later forget it.

"Do you remember your birthday?"

"Sakuno, its December 24th."

Okay, so it wasn't memory loss; but, at least he remembered his birthday.

"Do you remember when we first met?" She asked again, hoping that he would at least remember something about their meetings.

Ryoma thought harder, his brain racking for answers. She was hoping he would say train, grips, or someone bullying her. At least something to tell her that he actually cared.

"No, but I remember when I first gave you a kiss. It was like…" Ryoma embraced his wife for three years and savored her lips. His lips were rough and passionate, hers were soft and gentle. It never ceased to amaze him how sweet she was.

"It was like that…"

**Theme #036: Glasswork**

Sakuno kissed her hand, hoping the pain would go away. However, that proved to be fruitless and she tried her best to rub off the pain. Slowly and gradually, the pain lessened and she went back to work. No matter how many days it took, she would finish this piece, even if she had to sleep in the art room.

Taking up the hot iron once more, she continued to work on the glasswork. After rolling and chiseling out what she wanted, she moved to smooth out the glass with little effort. She smiled as she looked up her masterpiece once more.

The glasswork was formed into a swirl, indicating water and sprouts of flame, indicating fire. It took her about three months just to finish this sort of style. And when she could believe in her own style, she succeeded. When she heard the door open, she ignored whoever came in. However, she was embraced by him.

"Eh? Ryoma-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting. Are you done?"

"Eh? Hai." She muttered, and pushed herself away from him. They weren't supposed to be hugging, especially during school hours. Who knows what would happen? She could lose a leg here or even an arm if anybody knew about their relationship.

She looked up her artwork once again and a smile blossomed before shoving books into her bag. She turned to look at him, and noticed that he was staring at the artwork she had done. With a small smile, he grasped her hand, kissed it and led her out.

The glasswork was something special, and something she hoped all lovers would get. With the use of glass shows the fragility of any type of relationship, relaying on instinct and possessiveness. With water and fire, there are always two opposite sides and connects them, the balance between relationships and the passion that reached to a lover's soul.

**Theme #037: Experiment**

"Is this for me?" Sakuno questioned and looked up to her beau's golden eyes.

Echizen Ryoma could only nod and watched as she opened the lid.

"Eto, did you make this yourself?"

He could only nod again.

Sakuno smiled, a little afraid of trying the homemade cake. Last time, she tried to teach Ryoma how to cook, it turned out to be disastrous. The flour was all over the place, and he was sprawled beneath her (due to the yolk) and she could remember the scent that clung onto him as he leaned forward to claim her lips.

"Are you going to try it or not? It's not poison you know."

"Of course, of course Ryoma-kun." She looked below at his little cake. It was decorated simply with white frosting and strawberries. Even though, she had to admit, the cake did look terrible and didn't look like cake at all. The "so called cake" was more like a volcano that had already erupted with lava.

Sakuno gave a smile, and plunge the fork into his masterpiece. With a scoop, she allowed the piece into her mouth and tasted…

The vanilla, the strawberries and the sweet frosting. Sakuno smiled, and it was definitely not like one of those cakes he had tried to make before.

This cake was different from the rest. In fact, his last cake, his last cake tasted something that was not cake.

Sakuno turned to him before licking the frost from the corners of her mouth and leaned towards him, giving a kiss on his cheek.

"It's delicious, Ryoma-kun."

**Theme #038: Shell**

"Okaa-san, why do you have a sea shell in that memory box of yours?" Yuma, age eighteen, asked her mother.

Sakuno smiled before settling down and taking out the sea shell from her memory box.

"Well, it's when your father and I first went out."

"Oto-san? Taking you out to a beach? I surely thought he would have taken you to a tennis match or something." Yuma mumbled softly.

Sakuno laughed outright and agreed. "I thought that too. But, no… Your father and I went to the beach and decided to pick out sea shells."

"And?" Yuma inquired. Her golden eyes looked curiously at her mother's hazel ones.

"Well, it was when we got our first kiss too." Sakuno smiled at the memory. She could remember when he would lean towards her before bringing her close to his naked chest or his rough hands that touched her and the way, he would breath in before touching her lips. At first, the kiss was soft and chaste really. But, as time soon lingered, it became passionate and ended them both, gasping for air.

Sakuno could only blush in the memory.

"Details, Okaa-san!" Yuma cried.

"Ano, maybe some other time." Sakuno mumbled quietly before going to restroom to wash her face.

**Theme #039: Playing House**

Echizen Ryoma hated projects. In fact, he didn't even know _this class_ even existed. He would rather play against Horio, for goodness sake than to be _here_. He couldn't even understand why he would have to be partner with the pigtail girl, in the first place.

"Echizen, you must show your fatherly instincts. Now, kiss the baby." His sensei called out.

Stupid, stupid life management skill.

He glanced over at his so-called partner before taking the so-called baby into his arms before placing his lips over the baby's plastic crown before handing it back to the pigtailed girl.

"Now, Ryuzaki. Show your motherly instincts." Sensei called out again while the whole class sat there snickering. Of course, Sakuno mumbled a 'Hai' before kissing the baby's crown.

"Now, for the next week, you'll be carrying your baby all around the school, and home. This would surely show you how it is like to have a family." Sensei smiled before the class bit out a groan.

This was disastrous.

-----

He was right.

It was completely disastrous.

He didn't know where to begin. First off, he was busy with his tennis practice. Beating down one of the freshmen and than, he heard it.

The wail from the bench. He grumbled out before heading out towards the bench and changed the diaper. Most of the freshmen and second-years let out a snicker before Ryoma would rightly glared at them.

As soon as he was in the bath, and relaxing his aching muscles. But, it was soon interrupted with a wail. Of course, he had to jump out of the bath, encircle a towel around his waist before placing the baby's mouth with a plastic bottle before heading back to finish his bath.

Then, dinner time roll around, and the baby let out another wail. A diaper needed to be changed. He had missed his favorite fish due to his father's stomach.

Of course, in the wee mornings, the baby let out another cry and he had to burp the darn thing.

He was glad that the pigtailed girl was next.

He couldn't handle having this baby for another night.

If anything, he cursed the project.

**Theme #040: Rope**

There was no escaping. Especially if they were tied around like _this_. He couldn't believe Momo-senpai would do such a thing. He thought as soon as his senpai-tachi would leave Seigaku and head off to high school, it would all be over.

Especially the Ochibi, Echizen, Inui Juice, 100 laps or that creepy smile from Fuji-senpai.

Unfortunately, he was wrong. He didn't know what the heck his senpai-tachi was thinking.

At all…

He would have to find a way to escape. He struggled and the pigtailed girl gave out a groan.

Hazel eyes blinked at him as she struggled to let go of his waist. Her soft body was pressing against his and he could only hope his hormones would stay in control.

"Ano, how do we get out of this?" The pigtailed girl mumbled softly before thinking of some great plan to escape. Her arms encircled his waist while his harms encircled hers. Their hands were tied individually, and a large rope encircled their bodies together. Not to mention, their feet were tied up too.

He knew he shouldn't have taken a sip from his water bottle.

And she knew, she shouldn't have tasted those cookies that Tomo-chan had offered her.

They had past out and found themselves bounded together.

How could they escape anyhow?

Eat their way out?

Sakuno leaned forward, struggling to get the knot out. Her soft body pressing against his. The boy wonder could only tell himself to breath and control himself.

She tried again and again, but the knot would not come loose.

"Mouuuuuuu!" The pigtailed girl pouted and let out a sigh before giving up.

Ryoma only brought his hands towards her neck and leaned closer before biting the knot out. It had taken him three tries just to get out the knot before letting out an, "A-HA!"

His hands broke free before untying the rope around them.

And soon, her hands were free and she untied the rope from her feet. Both stood up, only to find Ryoma falling towards the pigtailed girl.

Sakuno let out a squeak before hitting on the floor and found herself, lip locked with his lips.

Ryoma could only curse himself for not untying the rope from his feet.

**Author Notes:** Ah, I'm so sorry for not updating that much. I thought I would had time in the future--but, I guess I was wrong due to school and what not. Well, guess what? I'm finally finish with school and graduation. I'll be entering college soon and I think I will have time for writing more fics.

The next themes are falling of cherry blossoms, wing, tactician, coffee, legend, homecoming (visiting one's parents), individual lesson, ruggedness (even irregularity is possible), color and candy.

If you're looking for my updates, please visit either site… www (dot) xxamixx (dot) livejournal (dot) com or www (dot) users (dot) livejournal (dot) com (slash) daydreams


	5. Themes 41 to 50

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Takashi Konomi.

**Warnings: **OOC, OC, RyoSaku, and lots of fluffiness.

**Theme #041: The falling of Cherry Blossoms**

In late March, there was always something Ryuzaki Sakuno looked forward in watching every single year. Whether it would be alone or with a company of friends. She always looked forward in watching the cherry blossoms' petals fall from the cerulean skies. The pink and white petals would fly all over the sky and the sweet scent would just linger into the air. It was something romantic and easy-going about the flowers.

Sakuno let out a small smile before turning her head towards the Boy Wonder.

"Isn't it pretty?" Sakuno questioned the capped boy.

Hazel eyes implored into those golden ones and then, looked towards the heavens once more.

Her eyes sparkled with delight, and joy. Something so simple that made her so happy and it never ceased to amaze him. Echizen Ryoma could only lean to kiss her cheek before embracing her from behind.

"Yes, it's beautiful."

**Theme #042: Wing**

She felt trapped, and consumed of where she was. She wanted to be able to achieve something without anybody's help. She longed for a life, and she longed for freedom. It was perhaps, her grandmother's overprotective nature--that, Sakuno, could not flap her wings too early or know about the new world.

Or was it perhaps her parents? She had dreams and ambitions thrown to her in every direction. Her parents wanted her to become a doctor. Her grandmother wanted her to become a tennis player. Her much older cousins wanted her to be a lawyer.

Not once, Sakuno had any dreams of her own. She worked hard, and determined to make others happy. She would be all of those things, a doctor, a tennis player, and a lawyer for their benefits. She practiced and studied thoroughly.

She wasn't happy until….

Her Prince came into the picture. It started out as a crush, really. A simple crush that she had hoped to get rid of in a couple of weeks. But, then, her love grew for him. Of course, she kept it as a secret, knowing that he, of, all, people should fall in love of her. She was clumsy, sort-of-bad-in-English class, and she wasn't pretty enough like other girls.

It was painful seeing all those fan girls crowding around him and sometimes, she would mumble about going off somewhere; in order to keep her jealously at bay. It was hard to keep it as a secret when her heart was with constraints and consumed by jealously. Her stomach tied up in knots wanting to reveal her secret.

That, of course, changed. Her tennis prince had came to her, and mumbled something about going to get a bite to eat. Being the naïve girl she was, she didn't know it was date until later that evening.

Sakuno had thanked him for paying her lunch, and respectively bowed towards him before inching closer to her home. But, Ryoma had halted her movements. He only leaned to kiss her cheek before waving off.

Her cheeks grew warm before quickly moving inside the house.

She didn't felt trapped anymore. Instead, her heart soared.

It soared. And she felt free, no longer having to keep her love hidden any longer.

**Theme #043: Tactician **

"A kiss."

The Tennis Prince glared at his senpai.

"Eh? Eto, demo…" Sakuno mumbled, trying to find an excuse.

"A kiss is all we ask of you Ryuzaki-chan." Fuji-senpai smiled and he continued, "If you lose, you must give a kiss to our Echizen here and if he lose, then… he must give you a kiss. It's a win-win situation."

Sakuno could not believe her ears. She never agreed to kiss Ryoma-kun as much as she wanted to. In the back of her head, she was thinking of many possibilities to avoid this situation and could only look at Ryoma-kun for help. Hazel eyes pleaded; knowing very well that she could lose.

As much as the Tennis Prince wanted to be alone with his classmates, it wasn't possible with this crew. He tried to control himself from killing them, and only glared at his senpai-tachi.

"Can't I just buy him a burger or something?" Sakuno asked politely again.

Their senpai-tachi shook their heads. Sakuno let out a sigh before settling down on the lfoor and playing again.

She pressed the buttons as best as she could, firing the red enemy and at least, captured the red flag.

But, to no avail….

One of the soldiers had popped out no where, firing at the blue side and captured the blue flag. Ryoma could only smirked when the bright words flashed,

"Red Team Wins!"

She had lost.

2-3

Ryoma-kun had won.

"Mada Mada Dane."

Sakuno gave a pout before moving to kiss his cheek.

"How about another game?" Momo-senpai suggested after many catcalls and whistles.

**Theme #044: Coffee**

It was sometimes the only way to wake him up in the morning.

He was going to be late again--if, he didn't stop laying there, curled beneath the blankets and sheets, protecting himself from the sunlight. Sakuno let out a sigh and placing the coffee over by the drawer.

"Ryoma, Ryoma… wake up." She reached out, and tried to remove the blankets.

Only a sigh was heard and he burrowed his head further into the sheets.

"I made some coffee for you. Ano, please wake up."

Another sigh escaped his lips and he let out a groan.

No movement from the Tennis Prince.

No movement from her husband.

"You're going to be late."

Again, no movement.

Sakuno let out a sigh and moved once more to remove the blankets.

"Breakfast is downstairs. It's your favorite, rice and fish. Please wake up."

A head popped out from the covers and she leaned to kiss her husband's forehead.

"You're going to be late for that match with one of the pro players. You best not keep them waiting."

Echizen Ryoma could only groan as he embrace his wife and kissed her cheek before drinking the bittersweet liquid.

**Theme #045: Legend**

Echizen Yuma did not like legends, rumors or even myths. In fact, she loathed it. Many times, the press would circled around her, just asking stupid questions.

"Did your father force you to play tennis? I mean, after all, your father is the Echizen Ryoma, who by the way is a legend. Do you think you're going to win today with your father's practice?" One of the reporters had asked her one day. Her golden eyes glared at the camera before running off.

Yes, Echizen Yuma hated what her father had input into the media such as…

"After Yuma being born on April 6. The number one tennis player went off to the US Open. Now, I don't know about you folks, but Echizen Ryoma may be a legend, but he is a heartless man. Who leaves their daughter after she was born? Who, by the way is only a day old?"

"He's cold, and ruthless. Echizen Ryoma, the Ice Tennis Prince has won again!"

"Ryuzaki Sakuno, a former prostitute marries the Tennis Prince, Echizen Ryoma!"

"Echizen Yuma, now, number one in the world! Could it possibly be a force?"

Both her parents were legends. Legends that came with rumors, and many rumors that the whole wide world believed in. She wanted to get the record straight. Her father was not cold or ruthless. He didn't even force her to play tennis. In fact, she only picked up the racket because she wanted to play. She wanted to play as a hobby, but that grew from a hobby to a life career. If her father was cold and ruthless, he wouldn't have married her mother. He wouldn't have kissed her or made love to her.

Her father was kind, and patient. Sometimes, tennis was too much in his head, but it was all enjoyable nonetheless. He may have been number one in the world, it didn't mean that tennis was his number one priority of his life.

Her mother was not a prostitute. She was, perhaps, the kindest mother, Yuma could ever know. Her mother wasn't there for money. She was the prime example, a prime example that she was there for love. And she loved people greatly, even volunteering through different charities, and becoming one of the most influential people alive.

When Yuma had asked her parents about one headline, her mother would laugh. Her russet eyes would gleamed and touch her forehead.

"Yuma, I'm not a prostitute. Your father only left to the US Open because I insisted him to go."

"Okaa-san, why?"

"Because his dreams are important. He is my number one priority of my life as well as you. Of course, I had to bang her father with a pan to let him go. He is still so stubborn." Sakuno giggled and bent down to kiss Yuma's forehead.

"How could you allow such rumors to spread so quickly, Okaa-san?"

"Because we didn't care. Well, at first, I cared… but slowly, I understood what fame is. Fame came with a price. It doesn't matter what people believe as long as you believe in yourself."

----

So, as soon as she came into the Press room. Thousands of question came through the reporter's mouth.

"Were you force in playing tennis?"

Yuma smiled, and shook her head.

"I wasn't forced into playing tennis. It came as a hobby, and my love grew for it just like my father's. Let me get the record straight, my father and mother may have been a legend. But, I'm not like them. I'm making my own legend."

**Theme #046: Homecoming (Visiting One's parents)**

Echizen Ryoma was nervous. Nervous more than anything. And no, it wasn't his tennis match. It wasn't when he had proposed to his girlfriend, Sakuno. It wasn't going to her Obaa-chan or her parents to ask her hand in marriage. Ha, he could only wish!

This was Sakuno, his fiancé entering through his home. His home, where his father, the perverted Monk dwell at.

He was nervous on how she would react to his father.

Who was perverted, stupid, and an annoying man.

Sakuno smiled brightly as she leaned to give him a quick peck on his lips before moving inside his home. Oh, he prayed to the Gods, please, oh, please let his father act normally, not like the perverted baka that he was.

"Don't be so nervous, Ryoma. I'm just meeting your parents."

"Konbanwa Echizen-san." Sakuno bowed to his mother, his cousin, and his father.

Unexpectedly, her father was just grinning from ear to ear. Ryoma had to glare at him before mouthing to him, "You better not do anything to her or else I'll beat you to the ends of the Earth."

Nanjiroh could only grin and spoke, "Sakuno-ch-" And was promptly cut off from his own wife.

"Ah, Sakuno-chan, you don't need to be so formal! Come on, let's go to the kitchen and make some food." His cousin, and his mother dragged to the kitchen.

"Eh? Hai."

Echizen Ryoma felt the corners of his mouth widen for a grin. There won't be a chance for his father to speak at all.

He really, really didn't have to worry about anything at all.

Except till the wedding.

He could only groan in thought.

**Theme #047: Individual Lesson**

There were many things that Sakuno, of course, needed to work on. She needed to work on building confidence and self esteem, being better at tennis, and study harder for English class.

"Mou, Ryoma-kun! I'm really tired right now. If I look at one more book, my head is going to explode." Sakuno promptly closed her book, and hopefully, move away from the school's library.

"Che, Ryuzaki." And than, gave her a look. That look, of course, meant 'If you don't pass your English exam, I'm going to cancel all those dates with you. If you fail this exam because of a stupid book you refuse to open, then, you're going to fail.'

After dating him for a few years, and spending much time with him, she knew what his quirks, and his looks were all about.

Sakuno sighed before settling down again.

"Ryoma-kun, if I pass this exam, what would you give me?"

Again, he gave her 'Are-you-serious' look.

She could only nod her head.

He leaned closer, and gave a small peck on her cheek.

"I'll give you a kiss if you pass the exam."

**Theme #048: Ruggedness (Even irregularity is possible. )**

Since the kids had been born, sleepless nights were part of their schedule. No matter how many times the little ones cried at night, his wife would get up at two in the morning just to feed them, change their diapers and sing the little ones back to sleep. By 3 in the morning, he couldn't go back to sleep without his wife's embrace or even the fact that the kids had cried all throughout the night.

Echizen Ryoma thanked the heavenly stars as the little ones grew older and there would be no crying throughout the night. He couldn't even remember the last time when the house grew so quiet. It was blissful, and something they would always look forward to.

During the night, it was their time alone. It was their time to be in each other's embrace and time to go to sleep from such a tiring day. Especially since he came out of tennis practice, and she had been playing, cooking, and cleaning with the kids all day.

But, something disrupted their regular schedule. Something as two little ones standing out by the doorway and sniffling. There was a few shuffles as thunder cracked through and rain heavily poured.

"Mou…" Sakuno tossed over her covers as Ryoma sighed and scratched his head.

"Okaa-san, Oto-san…" Yuma and Ryo whimpered, each tugging their teddy bears. As soon as they heard the cackle of thunder, both children ran and jumped into the King Size's bed. Adjustments had been made as both, Sakuno and Ryoma leaned to kiss their children's crown.

"There is nothing to be afraid. It's only thunder." Sakuno whispered to Yuma's and Ryo's ear. Yuma could only snuggle into her mother's embrace as Ryo snuggled closer to his father.

Ryoma and Sakuno sighed, trying their best to make adjustments on the bed and then, falling into a deep slumber.

**Theme #049: Color**

There was one color that Echizen Ryoma associated with Ryuzaki Sakuno.

Just one simple color.

Out of all colors, he had chosen pink to label the braided pigtail girl. Pink for a girl, pink for her sweater that she wore when she had gotten her racket restrung, and pink for racket.

When he would look at her face, a full blown blush would come. Her pink lips would form into a pout and he couldn't help but lean to kiss her lips.

No matter how many times he tried to associate something else for the braided pigtail girl, pink came in all corners and all places.

Pink.

**Theme #050: Candy**

It was always the same thing over and over again. Every single Valentine's Day, there would be thousand of girls flocked all over the place, desperately trying to give him chocolate or an assortment of candy. It wasn't that he hated sweets, he just hated that there was too many girls, and too many gifts. It was a burden to hold so many sweets in one armful.

The Tennis Prince sighed as he stepped into his classroom. Already there as suspected was a mountain of chocolates and sweets. As he stepped over his desk, and tried to tuck, squish, and bend the chocolate and candy boxes into his backpack; he noticed a single clear bag that was different from the rest.

Ryoma looked up to see if his classmates were around and in fact, they were. He noted that each boy and girl looked at their desk oddly. On each of the desk, there was that plastic baggy filled with heart-shaped candy and he knew each of the little heart shaped candy would be with a corny message. Each little bag was tucked away with a note and a pink ribbon to hold its place.

He leaned to reach over as many of his classmates did, and opened the bag. The little note was in his hands as he read the Kanji. Che, it was from that Ryuzaki girl. Sometimes, she was way too sweet for her own good.

_Ryoma-kun,_

_Happy Valentine's Day. _

_Kisses, _

_Ryuzaki Sakuno _

**Author Notes:** Thank you to those who read this chapter. I'm so sorry for posting this so late, and I didn't intend to. The next themes are Dirt, Jewel, Chocolate starting to Melt, Miracle, Pet, Chain, The Ability to Live, Sake (as in alcohol), Old Money and A Silence. I have many ideas for RyoSaku fics, and I can't wait till I get my plot device into gear.

With the theme color, credit goes to **Cinpii** for the color pink. If you read one of her fics, I believe it was called Glowing C Productions, in the second and third chapter mentions about Pink. I decided to use it for colors.


	6. Themes 51 to 60

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis belongs to Takashi Konomi.

**Warnings: **RyoSaku, OOC, OC (though, it's only children), pure fluffiness, character death, and a big cheese.

**Theme #051: Dirt**

"Go to sleep… Go to sleep." Sakuno sang softly to the little boy who was dead or pretending to be dead to the world. The sweet melody of Sakuno's voice drifted through the household as her husband drifted to a deep slumber.

After countless struggles, Sakuno finally had put the boy to sleep. The chestnut hair woman leaned over to her son to kiss his forehead and climbed downstairs.

"Time to start on lunch." Sakuno lifted her hand to cover her mouth as she yawned and stretched. She paused midway to hear if Ryo was playing in his room. She could only hear silence, continued downstairs and into the kitchen to prepare for lunch.

--

Little Ryo opened his golden eyes and shifted around. He could hear noise from the kitchen as his Okaa-san prepared lunch. Golden orbs glinted mischievously as he climbed out of bed and by the doorway. Quickly, he climbed downstairs and passed the kitchen and into the living room. With a quick look to the left and right, he proceeded to the porch area only to hear his Oto-san murmuring in his sleep, "Mada Mada Da Ne."

Ryo let out a sigh of relief and quickly ran to the porch area and into the backyard.

Mission successful.

---

As soon as Sakuno finished preparing lunch--she had a few things to do before Ryo awoke. She had to clean a few things like the laundry and pick up a few toys--which were impossible to do when Ryo was around. As soon as she finished cleaning and picking up the toys, they were all sprawled out again and again. She had nagged and bribed the boy. But, all her efforts were useless.

She gave a sigh--ready to head off to the living room and pick up the toys there.

As soon as she entered, Sakuno gasped. Brown eyes scanned the area and scowled at the bigger mess.

Dirt was everywhere. It trailed all over the floors and right to her clean carpet. Toys were sprawled with dirt and grass.

"Mou!" Sakuno placed her hands on her hips and her husband jolted awake.

Echizen Ryoma scanned the area and smirked.

"Who would do such a mess?! I place Ryo to bed and put him to sleep." Sakuno murmured and was all gun-ho in marching upstairs--to check if Ryo was still in bed.

But, an arm stopped her as she tumbled against her husband's lean chest.

"He's out there." Ryoma murmured pointing out to the backyard and kissed her forehead.

Sakuno looked out into the backyard as her--I mean, their son was digging up the backyard. Dirt and grass covered his face, his clothes, his arms, hands and legs as he placed one of his favorite trucks into the hole and then covered it with more dirt. He smoothed down the dirt with the palms of his hands.

He went to retrieve the watering hose and poured over the covered hole and turned off the faucet.

"There! Make sure you grow lots of new trucks okay truck tree" Ryo gave a toothy smile and squatted in front of the muddy covered hole.

"Grow grow!"

Sakuno gave a sigh and touched her forehead. How was she going to explain him that trucks don't grow on trees?

**Theme #052: Jewel**

It was hard, very hard in trying to find something suitable, elegant, and simple for Ryuzaki Sakuno. And no, she didn't like extravagant things like a grand ball room, a new Nikon camera (though, he thinks she still needs it), or any of that mambo jumbo. In fact, Ryuzaki Sakuno loved the simplicity things. Whether it would be a drawing or a hug. She loved them all and treasured and kept every moment of it in her memory box.

It made him happy that she was happy. That was all to it.

Which is why, he decided to buy her something as an anniversary gift. Last year, he had taken her to a nice expensive restaurant and that only turned to be disastrous. She would mumble that the price was too high, and couldn't understand some of the French words on the menu.

He knew she would have been more happy with burger and fries.

Ryoma looked through the glass deciding what jewel to pick out for the braided pigtail girl. He knew she didn't like color jewels like emeralds, rubies or sapphires.

He would have to keep in mind, she liked things simple…

Like diamonds.

He gave a smile as he picked out a pair of diamonds, small, but yet simple in a way. It was nothing too extravagant.

"Sank you." He paid and made sure to wrap the gift, dressing up for his date with his girlfriend for more than three years, rode on the right train and walked towards her home.

Ringing the doorbell, the chestnut hair girl smiled.

"Come in… it's way too cold out there and the rice is still cooking--so, we will have to wait for awhile." Sakuno rambled as she shut the door behind him.

"Here." With a brief smile and nod, he handed her his gift.

"Ryoma, you shouldn't have…" Ryuzaki Sakuno unfolded the wrapping away and gasped in surprise as she opened the small box.

The clumsy girl turned and kissed him.

**Theme #053: Chocolate starting to Melt**

Echizen Ryoma cursed his luck. Going to the store with his Okaa-san proved to be the worst possible moment for him. In fact, he just hope that he could just get store-bought chocolate for Sakuno. But NO, his Okaa-san decided that he, of all people, should make some homemade chocolate for the braided pigtail girl.

He whined, he complained, and nonetheless, it did not work.

All his Okaa-san did was ruffled his hair, a pat on his head and a kiss on his forehead. Then, she whispered to him, "Good luck, Ryoma." And waddled away.

He, the Echizen Ryoma, the Prince of Tennis, for life of him, could not cook or bake. He could pop in those Lean Cuisine's Meals in the microwave. Last time he tried to cook, it only turned out to be disastrous. It was a mess everywhere. The floor was covered in flour. Eggshells covered the countertops and most of all, the fried chicken he desperately tried to work on, burnt down to a crisp and the smoke detector was wailing.

And now, his mother expected him to make some chocolate?

Learning from his previous mistakes (which was, not putting the heat too high he thought it would cook faster, getting out all the ingredients which he did not do, and he ended up searching for carrots for a half an hour, and reading the cookbook he thought it would be easier to just not read the cookbook), Echizen Ryoma glanced down and proceeded to get the ingredients.

Chocolate chips, check

Water, check

Glass bowl that will not burn, melt or crack under high heat, check

Squeezing tube, check

Plastic bag, check

He proceeded in melting the white chocolate, and then, turned off the heat. With one chopstick in hand, he dipped the chopstick into the melted chocolate and tasted it. Satisfied with the results, he in turned to the squeezing tube. With good effort or so, he made one circle, and another, and another until they were finally done.

Placing the chocolates into the freezer, he let them freeze overnight.

His girlfriend better be happy with the results.

**Theme #054: Miracle**

They say miracles really do happen. And it was mainly the case for Echizen Ryoma and Ryuzaki Sakuno.

It was a miracle when they "finally" and officially became a couple. Their senpai-tachi would have thought it would have taken a millennium for them to actually hook up. They thought that their Ochibi would have become an old man by then before realizing that Ryoma, the Tennis Prince was in love with the Coach's granddaughter. They were glad that they didn't had to wait long though. In fact, everyday throughout high school, they enjoy teasing him immensely despite the Prince's glares.

They couldn't even believe when their Ochibi actually made the first move on the slightly-clumsy but very shy pigtailed girl. In fact, they couldn't believe that their Ochibi would slam their little Sakuno-chan against the tree's bark and forcefully kissed her there. And all they could see was little Sakuno-chan's hands gripping on their Ochibi's polo shirt. And maybe when she responded to his lips.

Of course, their relationship didn't end there. It continued to go even further, even having their Ochibi proposing to the sweet girl.

And a couple months after that, she was pregnant with a baby girl.

On the joyous birth and reunion (truly, it was a miracle to find everyone), Echizen Ryoma carried the tiny bundle in his arms and leaned down to kiss the baby's crown.

"What are you going to name the little girl?" Oishi asked.

"She's deciding whether to name her Yuma or Sumire."

"Ah, can you believe it? Echizen is actually showing emotions. I thought he would become like one of those old people with an obsession with tennis." Momoshiro remarked and laughed.

"Remember when Echizen kissed Sakuno-chan?" Fuji smiled.

Momoshiro, Eiji, Fuji, and Inui recalled back on the day where Echizen didn't know how to propose, to go out, or even behave around Sakuno-chan.

Ryoma wanted to slap himself if it weren't for the bundle he was carrying.

Now, it only took a miracle to shut his senpai-tachi up.

**Theme #055: Pet**

"Can we keep him?" Hopeful golden eyes looked at hazel ones. Her son's lips curved into a pout and Sakuno could not help but wonder if she agreed or disagree with her son. She would have to ask her husband, but knowing him; he would just glance and tell their son, "Go ask your mother."

"Ano… Ryo…" Sakuno patted him and leaned to kiss her son's forehead.

"I'm not sure we can keep him. We have Karupin as it is. And I don't know how Karupin would react to have a newcomer in the house."

"Demooo, Okaa-sann… I promise I'll take good care of him." Ryo held the little kitten up high.

"Pleaseeeee, Okaa-sannn. I'll make sure Karupin won't eat the kitty."

"Ah, well… Let's ask your father about this." Sakuno sighed, and wandered off to the Living Room.

"Oto-san! Oto-san!" Ryo ran through the halls and into the living room.

"Hn?" His father looked up. Golden eyes saw hopeful ones.

"Can we keep him?" Ryo, again, holding the fur ball up high.

"Would Karupin mind?" Sakuno asked him. Her hazel eyes displayed a bit of worry of having a little kitten in the house. She wasn't sure if Karupin would appreciate the Fur Ball in the house just yet. And whether or not if the animal would be alive by tomorrow.

Ryoma shrugged and replied, "Sure. And Karupin wouldn't mind."

Ryo let out a happy yelp before dragging the poor kitty into his room.

"Wait Ryo. Just make sure you take care of the little one okay?"

"HAIIIII."

Sakuno mentally slapped herself. She hoped it wouldn't be like the rest of the other animals buried in their backyard.

**Theme #056: Chain**

"Is this for me?" Sakuno asked shyly. Pink blossomed on her cheeks and she glanced at the medium-size bag filled with tons of tissue paper. She looked up at him, seeing if there was any confirmation that it was for her.

Ryoma sighed and gave a nod.

"Really?" Sakuno asked again, only to make sure.

Her husband rarely gave gifts or affections to her. Often times, he would be too shy to display such loving affection--but, it was all of the same. She never really minded and still understood how much he deeply cared for her. And that was all it mattered.

"Just open it already."

"Ah-Hai."

She tossed the white tissue paper aside and dug into the gift bag. And found a rather small but long box. She opened the box immediately, and gave a gasp.

There, lay a chain necklace with a heart shaped box. Sakuno walked towards her husband and gave a quick kiss. Then, she snuggled deeply into his embrace as she opened the heard shaped box.

A smile blossomed on Sakuno's lips as she read silently what he had wrote.

_I love you. - Ryoma _

And that, was all it mattered.

**Theme #057: The Ability to Live**

If there was one sentence that could describe Echizen Ryoma. It would be his passion for tennis. Echizen Ryoma had a passion for tennis--and fans, and pros might conclude that he had an obsession with tennis.

Without tennis, there would be no Echizen Ryoma.

That, many fans were very sure of.

Tennis was perhaps, everything to Echizen Ryoma. It was his thirst, his ambition, his dream, and his achievement.

He achieved it through match after match after match.

Tennis was Echizen Ryoma's lifeline.

But, that, however all changed. He had returned to Japan, only to find himself wanting and wishing for a normal life as a teenage boy. He didn't expect many things. He expected to go to school, play tennis, eat, play with Karupin, and clean the house.

Just the usual day to day chores.

He never expected love or fame to hit him full blast.

And far by the least, he never expected to fall in love with such a clumsy girl who was ordinary and plain.

Echizen Ryoma had no idea why he had fell in love with Ryuzaki Sakuno.

Slowly but surely, he would note things that none of his classmates have seen before. Like the way she would use her hands to speak to people, the way she would blush and stutter around new classmates, and the way she treated people.

He couldn't put his finger on it, but she was just different from the rest.

Little by little, he noted the way she tucked the dark tresses behind her ear or the way she would bite her lower bottom lip when she was nervous.

And now, here he was, doing his best to stand firm on their situation.

He tried to argued back--but, she beat him to it.

"Ryoma, it's only playing with our sempai-tachi. It's just right at the corner. Nothing is going to happen to me. If there is, I'll make sure Oto-san, Obaa-chan, and Okaa-san to call you."

He gave her his best glare. But, she only bubbled with laughter.

"How about this? Why won't we allow two of our sempai-tachi to stay with me while you go play with the rest of them?"

He shook his head once more, holding her hand more firmly.

"I'm in a hospital Ryoma. Nothing is going to happen to me."

"Che…"

"I'm perfectly safe. Anata, you can't be afraid just because I just gave birth."

He leaned closer to her and kiss her forehead. In return, she leaned over to kiss his cheek soundly.

"I'll stay."

He just wanted to be with her. He would be damn if he let his senpai-tachi near her.

She was his passion, and love.

Because she was his lifeline. Something that sparked him emotionally, mentally and physically.

And someone he loved dearly.

Without her support, there would be no Echizen Ryoma. Without her ability to care for him, he would have been dead.

Without no love, no one would live. And Sakuno only represented her ability to love and care.

Without Sakuno, Echizen Ryoma only lived with one passion.

And one passion wasn't enough to live with.

"MOUUU, RYOMAAAAA!!!"

**Theme #058: Sake (as in alcohol)**

Sakuno glanced at her little cup filled with the Japanese alcoholic beverage. She bit her lower bottom lip and pushed the sake back. She looked up only to meet with golden ones.

With just one look, she understood what he was asking.

"Ano… I never tried sake before…"

Ryoma gave another look, 'So?'

"Ano…. I'm not sure if I'll like it. And I don't want to embarrass you if I spit it out or something." Sakuno mumbled quickly under her breath and reached over for some sushi.

Ryoma's lips curved into a small smile before pushing the alcoholic beverage in front of her.

"You might like it."

He moved close by her and handed her the little cup.

Sakuno gave a nervous smile before grasping the little cup in her hand. She was unsure, and looked at him. He only placed his arm around her shoulder and nodded to her. With a sigh, she drank the sake.

It tasted bitter, and definitely something she would never try again. She cringed at the bitter and made a face. She needed something to wash down the horrible alcoholic liquid.

"Ryoma, I don't think I could drink that anymore. It was horrible, and bitter. It tasted like medicine."

He gave her a chuckle and leaned in to kiss her lips.

His kiss was soft and sweet. Something like honey and a mixture of something she couldn't name of.

"Better?"

Sakuno could only blush and gave a nod before he returned back to his seat.

**Theme #059: Old Money**

Ryuzaki Sakuno stared blankly at the vision in front of her. Her brown eyes glisten with tears as she watched the coffin being lowered down to the grounds of the Earth.

All she could feel was pain.

Her heart wrenched out, twisting in knots and filled with anguish. She didn't think it was going to be so hard to let go of her dear Obaa-chan. Sakuno had never endure so much pain in her life and had the urge to flee from this horrible place.

Sakuno wanted it to be a dream.

A horrible nightmare where she could wake up and feel her Obaa-chan's hands.

But, she knew that this horrible nightmare was indeed a reality.

She wanted to curl into a ball and cry in solitude. She wanted to cry until there were no more tears to cry.

But, the chestnut hair girl knew that no matter how many tears she cried, she could never bring her Obaa-chan back. Even as she kissed the head of the coffin--she couldn't let go. She couldn't let go of her Obaa-chan.

As soon as the coffin was lowered down, she made a turn to flee from the place. But, automatically was pushed against someone's chest.

--

Echizen Ryoma watched the chestnut hair girl as she struggle to hold her tears. When he had receive the news, it did not came out as a shock. Ryuzaki Sumire was growing old- and well, old people die. The shock was when she took the news. Instead of crying or wallowing in self-pity. Sakuno took her first step as a strong individual.

Each day, he watched as Ryuzaki Sakuno threw herself at the funeral costs, the invitations and in general, the work of it all. The Tennis Prince knew she hadn't grieve or fully accepted the death of her Obaa-chan. As soon as he watched her turn away from the coffin, he had stopped and embraced her.

She didn't need to cry alone.

Or more the less, to be alone.

Or deserve it.

"Ryoma-kun, please let go of me." She whispered brokenly, trying to hold off the tears as she struggled from his embrace.

"No." Was his only reply. Golden eyes locked at brown ones.

"Please…" Sakuno pleaded with him.

Ryoma only held tighter as the clumsy girl stiffen at his embrace.

Calloused hands patted her back, in order to soothe her and kissed the top of her head.

---

The funeral had ended.

Strangers, family and friends offer their condolences. Sakuno had straighten herself up and bowed politely at her guests.

Suddenly, one man appeared and handed her a letter.

A letter fully address to her.

Sakuno immediately recognize the handwriting and tore the envelope. Ryoma, who had not left her side led her the way to a bench - far away from Ryuzaki Sumire's tombstone.

The Tennis Prince watched as Sakuno's face turned to different expressions. First, was the bittersweet smile than tears.

Tears that escaped quickly as she sobbed out "Obaa-chan" and leaned over to his chest to cry her heart out.

The letter was clutched in one of hands and he loosen the girl's grip. He took the letter out of her hands and read silently:

_Sakuno-chan, _

_When you read this letter, I have probably gone to the heavens of this very Earth. Do not be sadden about my death-but rather… live to the fullest. Live with no regrets or else it'll be too late. And don't forget those tennis lessons! _

_Everything will be enclosed to you when you parents have died. Like the Tennis Corporation that your Oto-san and Okaa-san ran. It's worth more than you think. _

_Smile, Sakuno-chan_

_Ryuzaki Sumire _

"Hn…"

Sakuno looked up and found herself staring at the Boy wonder. Brown eyes widen as he was reading the letter. Ready to retrieve it back, he only turned to place the letter in her hands.

"Ryuzaki, I didn't know that you were loaded…" Sakuno's lips quirked up a smile and a laughter escaped from her lips.

She hadn't laugh in such a long time.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun…"

"Hn?" He turned to look at her.

"Arigatou ne."

**Theme #060: A silence **

There was always something amazing about it.

Ryoma never communicated well with words, speak when necessary and sometimes didn't want to speak at all. When he was struggling to express his emotions, he could convey it expressively through his golden eyes. However, when he had started to date with other girls, they required an excessive amount of attention. A need to talk.

However, there was no need with Sakuno. She could understand him in a blink of an eye. She was content being at his side. She only spoke when he said something to her and she would know if anything was wrong with him.

Like when he was upset and only cheered him up with a kiss on a cheek or a single touch.

The silence was comforting, and knowing that someone like Ryuzaki was always by his side.

Supporting, and comforting when he needed most.

When he couldn't communicate.

And when his eyes told all.

**Author Notes:** Thank you to all the reviews. I'm so glad so many of you have placed this fic under C2's, author's favorites, and etc. Thank you so much. Well, the next themes are Shyness, Time Limit, Fortune Telling, Rejection, Calendar, Shoulder Learning by Experience, Childhood Friend, Smile, Aspect Combination Umbrella, and Ice. Please note that I do not own anything from Prince of Tennis. I forgot to place in Chapter 5. For now on, all the chapters that I forgot to put disclaimers to, I do not own Prince of Tennis. Thanks.


	7. Themes 61 to 70

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Prince of Tennis. Prince of Tennis belongs to Takashi Konomi.

**Theme #061: Shyness**

She could not bring herself to leave the bed. Unknowingly, she had awoke at the crack of dawn, a habit she had developed from years of living with her Obaa-chan, and she only merely rolled over and buried herself back into the covers. She thought she heard someone talking to her, but dismissed it. Sakuno let herself slip back through the layers of comfortable oblivion. She snuggled in deeper, burying her face further into the pillow and returned her hands back under the covers…

… and touched something warm and solid.

Sakuno's mind suddenly woke up to the strange sensations she felt with urgency. She opened her amber eyes to look…

…at a pair of golden pools… opened, set in a face of a sleepy young man…

Sakuno's heart lurched and her body seemed to follow the instinct as she removed her hands from Ryoma's chest and jumped out of bed.

The blanket was wrapped around her as she stared at the young man, who was still very much drowsy.

Ryoma glanced up to her and struggled to get up. The sunlight blinding his eyes.

"Ohayo."

"Ohayo…" She murmured shyly. She instinctively felt very warm. A pink hue blossomed on her cheeks as she looked at the wooden floor shyly.

Ryoma glanced at the woman before him. His lips curved into a small smile before yawning. He stretched, and again, glanced at her again.

Her dark semi-curly auburn hair was just pass her shoulders and she was holding the sheets tightly. Her pale body glowed from last night events and he went to move towards her before embracing her into his arms.

"You don't have to be that shy." Ryoma whispered to her ear before kissing her forehead.

"After all, we are married for one day and counting."

**Theme #062: Time Limit**

Sakuno turned over to her side, not wanting to get up on a Sunday. She pulled back her covers to cover the sunlight streaming through her glass windows. Sakuno, very much, could not bring herself out of bed. There was no way she was going to get up, brush her teeth, do her chores, go to tennis practice with Ryoma-kun.

Her mind could not register that it was a Sunday. A Sunday where she had practice with Ryoma-kun, and a Sunday, that they would spend most of their time alone together. Unknowingly, the student population did not know that they were "officially a couple."

Her brain suddenly registered the information.

"Mou! Tennis Practice with Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno tossed the covers onto the ground and glanced at her clock.

The clock read 10:15 AM.

"MOU, I'm late! Obaa-chan, why didn't you wake me up?" Sakuno immediately rush to the restroom, brush her teeth and hair, tossed over her pajamas and was now, fully clothed to play tennis. Sakuno tossed over a few balls, grip tape and her racket to her bag.

Her grandmother looked at her and sighed.

"I did, I tried to shake you three times. You were dead to the world." Her grandmother remarked.

Grabbing a pair of socks, she placed them on quickly and ran out of the door, still trying to place her sneakers on.

----

Sakuno ran as fast as she could. Ryoma-kun would yell her, asked her what was her excuse this time and proceeded with practice. With no time to braid her hair, Sakuno could only place her dark locks into a ponytail.

Well, a messy ponytail.

As soon as she reached over to the tennis courts, he was waiting by the gates. Golden eyes glanced up and sighed. He placed both hands into his pockets.

"You're late." Ryoma stated.

"Gomen! Gomen! I forgot to put the alarm on." Sakuno muttered shyly and bowed her head down in shame.

"Che, it's fine. " He took her hand and leaned down to kiss her lips.

"Let's get started."

**Theme #063: Fortune Telling**

"You know, you should ask him." Tomoko told Sakuno bluntly. She looked through the different fabrics again.

"Do you think this looks cute?" Tomoko fingered the silky fabric.

"Tomo-chan, I don't think I could ask Ryoma-kun out. I'm not even sure if he likes me or not." Sakuno whispered and was blushing madly.

"Well, you never try to ask him about your relationship. I mean, seriously, look how it turn out with Kaidoh-sempai and I. I mean, I was afraid of him. Maybe your love for Ryoma-kun will turn out a happy ending."

"You just can't consider the possibility that he might not like me."

"And you just can't consider that he might like you." Tomoko countered.

"Mouuuuuuu, I can't ask him. He's too busy." Sakuno reasoned. Tomoko could only shake her head before purchasing her item.

----

_Well, does he like me?_

Sakuno sighed out of her porch. She went over to pick a daisy and continued to wonder. She picked the petals, murmuring…

_He likes me._

_He likes me not._

_He likes me._

_He likes me not._

_He likes me._

Sakuno threw the stem away, obviously frustrated that he might not like her.

"How am I suppose to tell him?" Sakuno threw her hands up in the air.

----

Sakuno kissed the magic-eight-ball as a sign of good luck.

_Comeeeeeeee onnn!_

"Does Ryoma-kun like me?" Sakuno asked the Magic-Eight-Ball.

She proceeded to shake the little ball and it came with…

"Maybe."

She threw the eight-ball onto the ground and ran around her room.

"Mouuuuuuu, does he like me or not? It's all I ask!"

That day, Sakuno cursed cupid and the frustration of love.

**Theme #064: Rejection**

The rain poured beneath them, and only, leaving them both drenched.

Dark eyes looked in desperation for the acceptance, and love.

"I love you… I love for years now. All I ask of you is to be… by my side. To be with me forever." He whispered to her, and kissed her lips.

When they broke apart, Sakuno watched him as he crumbled.

"I'm sorry… I'm not in love with you." Sakuno replied softly and knowing the pain that she had caused him.

He broke down, and turned to face the heavens above.

"Why?" He screamed.

"Because I'm in love with someone else, Kin-kun. I'm in love with Ryoma-kun. When he left, I promise to never leave his side. And I want to keep that promise, no matter how long it takes because… I love him. I'm sorry Kin-kun."

With that, she left the poor boy in the rain.

----

_He was leaving again. Only this time, his future looked bright. _

"_Promise me Ryuzaki." He said._

"_Hai, Ryoma-kun. I promise I'll wait for you." Sakuno hugged him and kissed his cheek. _

**Theme #065: Calendar**

Sakuno awoke, feeling giddy inside. She tossed back the covers and immediately ran towards her calendar, marking off from yesterday and looked at today.

_Ryoma is back from America - April 5 - 10 AM_

Sakuno glanced at her clock, seeing it was only 9:30 AM. Sakuno tossed her legs to the wooden floor and waddled towards the bathroom. As per usual, she brushed her teeth, tied her hair back into a loose ponytail and applied lotion to her pale skin.

Suddenly, someone opened the door and yelled out:

"Okaa-san! Oto-san is coming back today! Now, I could show him my tennis moves that I learned from Ojii-san!" Ryo jumped up and down and watched as his mother planted a kiss on his forehead as she did every morning.

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"Haaaaiiii." Ryo opened his mouth and showed his pearly whites.

"Good. Do you want to help Okaa-san today?"

"Haaaaiiii. Because Oto-san says to take care of Okaa-san. And not to over-work Okaa-san because Okaa-san is carrying Onee-chan."

"Hai. Can you help Okaa-san with the laundry and folding all the blankets before Oto-san comes home."

"Hai."

Mother and son worked quickly with their daily chores.

"Ryo, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Oto-san likes fish! We should make him fish when he gets home Okaa-san."

Sakuno nodded and waddled downstairs. She proceeded to clean the fish, and tossing to the pan and frying it. She would sometimes waddled to get the different ingredients. But, Ryo would always be by her side and gathered most of the ingredients (if they weren't dropped onto the floor). Sakuno would give her gratitude.

And she waddled towards the cupboards. Grabbing two cups of rice, she cleaned the rice thrice and placed into the rice cooker. As soon as she turned around, she heard the doorbell ring.

Ryo jumped to his feet, and danced around his mother.

"Okaa-san, can I get it? Can I get it?"

Before she could nod, he rushed to the door.

"Oto-san is back! Oto-san is back from America!" Ryo yelled out.

---

As Ryoma rang the doorbell. He could hear Ryo's voice (much to Momo-senpai's influence). He couldn't help but grinned.

"Okaa-san, can I get it? Can I get it?"

"Oto-san is back! Oto-san is back from America!"

He heard the door unlocked and Ryo jumped into Ryoma's embrace.

"Oto-sannn, how was America? We cooked you fish for breakfast because it's your favorite. And guess what? I helped out Okaa-san a lot." Ryo snuggled his father's neck as Ryoma picked his son up. He closed the door behind him, took off his shoes (with Ryo still in his arms) and placed all his baggage onto the ground.

He turned over to the woman he missed for a couple of weeks now. She was standing there, and smiling at him. Her auburn hair was in a loose ponytail and a few tendrils escaped from her prism.

"Tadima."

"Welcome home, Anata." And kissed his lips.

**Theme #066: Shoulder Learning by Experience **

"Sakuno, you know… you'll never know unless you try." Tomoko told her as she leaned against the bark of a tree. Sakuno turned around, surprised and handed her a sandwich.

"I know. But, I don't think I'm ready." Sakuno whispered. Tears threatening to fall down and she looked down at her sandwich.

"Sakuno… I'll tell you what Okaa-san told me. Harsh words hurt feelings. But, silence breaks hearts. I want you to fall in love. Not to be bounded by restrictions. How long are you going to continue to wait for him?" Tomoko asked as she hugged her best friend. She kissed her cheek and watched as her tears dropped.

"I know. I know. I don't know how long I'll wait for the right moment in time to wait for Ryoma-kun. But, I believe it would be endless. But, thank you Tomo-chan. One day, one day, I'll have the courage to talk to him. I know I will."

**Theme #067: Childhood Friend**

When Sakuno was growing up, she and Tomoko had been best friends. They'd done everything together, made plans to grow old and even live next door to each other. They'd been inseparable and every classmate in elementary school would tell you that you would never saw one without the other.

When they were twelve, they started to play tennis. They enjoyed cheering their school on and even at times, hanging out with the regulars.

When they were sixteen, Tomoko had fallen in love with Kaidoh-sempai and told Sakuno about it. Sakuno, of course, helped them "hook up" by sending love letters to Kaidoh-sempai's shoebox. Vice versa, Sakuno had officially told Tomoko that she was in love with Ryoma-kun. And Tomoko just laughed and told her, "About time you told me." And would lean to give a friendly kiss on her cheek. And in return of Sakuno's matchmaking skills, Tomoko had hooked up Sakuno with Ryoma.

And they were both happy.

And when they were seventeen, Sakuno thanked every moment that she was with Tomo-chan. Because Tomo-chan had been her supporter, her comforter, and her best friend. Tomoko would often cheer up when it came to experiencing about love and even, comforting her when Ryoma-kun would be off to play in the US Open or even at a tennis practice.

When they turned twenty-four, both were successful with their lives. Tomoko was one of the best designers out in Japan, and Sakuno, in turn, became a nurse. Both were married, and were happy, living door to door within each other.

**Theme #068: Smile**

It was easy to make Sakuno smile. When Sakuno smiles, her whole face lights up, and would always be bubbled up with laughter. She would often times, if you knew her best, would crack a few jokes and would always comfort or cheer someone up. They would always crack a smile and hug her close.

It wasn't hard to make Sakuno smile.

Even if it was the simplest thing in the world, Sakuno smiled. Even when she failed at a task, she knew she had tried her best and would always smile from the outcome and experience.

Her smiles were genuine. Something not very hard to bring out from the braided pigtail girl.

She was the exact opposite of Echizen Ryoma.

His smiles were rare and when he did smile, they were genuine.

He was a tough person to crack, but some of his classmates would only say that "Ryuzaki" was the only one that could make Echizen Ryoma smile. No matter how hard Echizen tried to keep his cool, he would let out that small smile and walk pass her.

She would often do the simplest things to see that small smile. She would often times lean over to kiss his cheek and then, whispered to his ear. Her warm breath would always tickle his neck and he fought the urge to smile once more.

**Theme #069: Aspect Combination Umbrella **

_When there were downpours, Sakuno would often times sit on her Obaa-chan's lap and listened as she told stories about rains, and umbrellas. She would gleefully listened and questioned as what would happen, and why. _

"_Sakuno, I'm going to tell you the story of the umbrella. You see the rain, Sakuno? Well, when it rains like this, someone is bound to meeting their other half. It's a day for lovers." Sumire whispered to the young child. _

"_Weally?" The four-year-old Sakuno asked. Her hazel eyes gleamed with home and questioned even further._

"_How?"_

"_The Umbrella." Sumire whispered and kissed her forehead. _

"_Ne?"_

"_If two people shared an umbrella, they are destined to be lovers." _

Well, that was years ago. There was no lovers, no nothing. She was stuck.

Sakuno shifted from one foot to another and bit her lower bottom lip. She was getting uneasy, especially the people around her were, well, to be exact, all couples. Out the corner of her eye, she could spot a couple kissing passionately in their little corner and Sakuno felt her face turned red. In front of her, there was a couple holding hands. On the left side was another couple giggling, laughing, and snuggling to one another.

What started out as a light drizzle turned out to be a downpour. And Sakuno cursed her luck, out of all days, she forgot to bring her umbrella. Thus, she was stuck in Shibuya and her home was about fifteen minutes away in Shinjuku. Where the braided pigtail girl was standing at, the train station was at least, at most, twenty-five minutes away and if she ran out into the downpour, her Obaa-chan would scold her, telling her she should have waited there until the rain would stop.

The few minutes that had passed, she watched as people either ran their errands or moving to get out of the rain. She grew impatient, ready to step into the downpour and run all the way home. As soon as she was ready to step out to the downpour, she found it strange that she didn't get wet.

Sakuno glanced up to find golden eyes.

"Huh? Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno rubbed her eyes if she was really dreaming.

"Come on." Ryoma grabbed her hand and led her towards the station. Sakuno smiled as she walked along with him, side by side. Somewhere in back of her mind, Sakuno remembered her Obaa-chan saying that if two people shared an umbrella, they were destined to become lovers.

**Theme #070: Ice**

She was ready to place the batter into the oven when she heard a shriek and crying from the living room.

"Okaa-san…" The child whimpered and tried to rub his tears away. Echizen Ryoma patted his son affection ally as the little boy wanted his mother to embrace him. Ryo snuggled deeper into Ryoma's neck and only, Ryoma kissed his forehead, hoping to make the pain away.

"Okaa-sann…" Again, Ryo sniffled and wailed.

Sakuno ran immediately towards the crying and she stopped in front of them. Sakuno felt her heart dropped.

"Okaa-san is here, Ryo…" She murmured to the child and embrace the child.

"Okaa-san, it hurts." Ryo sniffled at his swollen ankle.

"What happen?" Sakuno glanced at her husband, who was ready to explain but was cut off from Ryo's explanation.

"I (hiccup) was playing with (hiccup) Kenchi (hiccup) and I (hiccup) tripped (hiccup) over a crack (hiccup) and (hiccup) it hurts." Ryo wailed again, throwing his arms around his mother's neck.

"Alright, I know it hurts." Sakuno said softly, patting the boy's head and kissing his tears away.

"Okaa-san and Oto-san is going to make it better now." Sakuno murmured to the boy's ear.

"Do we have to go to the doctor?" Ryo questioned. His golden eyes fresh with tears. It was something the little boy detest. He hated doctors. He hated shots and most of all, he hated going into that building where he could hear the screams of other patients.

"We'll see about it." She murmured again and looked at her husband.

"Anata, can you can get the ice-pack?"

Ryoma gave a nod and retrieved the ice-pack.

Within a few moments, they had placed the ice-pack onto Ryo's left ankle.

"Better?" Ryoma questioned his son.

Ryo could only nod and watched as Oto-san plopped down next to his Okaa-san. His swollen ankle better be better. He would not like to wake up early in the morning to go to the doctor and get shots and then, scream.

"It'll get better in a couple of days. If it doesn't get better by then, Oto-san and Okaa-san will take you to the doctor."

Ryo prayed furiously to the higher gods. It better be better. And gave a groan.

'Please be better ankle. Please be better.'

**Author Notes:** First off, I'm so sorry for not updating. I've been quite busy lately since I just finished with exams and all. And I just switched my internet provider. But, I've been encountering problems with this stupid internet provide lately (kicks them). Well, not at my end. But, at my sister's end. So, I'll have to do something about it. So, the one-shots are getting pretty cheesy ne? Hahah, I really am such a cheesy person. :D

I couldn't think of a good name for the son. Seriously. It's really hard thinking of any good Japanese names. Somehow, Sakura or the common names were often overused and so, I had to make something up or I couldn't continue it. I've been using quite a few Japanese words lately, and they are simple. But, I'm not too sure of the correct spelling, words or phrases. The Japanese words were looked online.

Dictionary

Anata - Husband

Oto-san - Father

Okaa-san - Mother

Ohayo - Good Morning

Obaa-chan - Grandmother

Hai - Yes

Iie - No

Thank you for those who reviewed, added me to their favorite list, C2 or alert thing system that I still need to learn. Thanks guys! ) Tons of love! Bye bye!


	8. Themes 71 to 80

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Prince of Tennis belongs to Takashi Konomi.

**Warnings:** May contain OC. OOC. RyoSaku.

**Theme #071: Mark**

It was frustrating. She couldn't understand why most of the boys in her class had bruises on their body. She watched as they would get up and limped around to go to lunch. She offered them help, but they only quickly reply, "No thanks, Ryuzaki." And they proceeded to go off to another direction.

She noticed that most of them were afraid of her. She looked over to her best friend and Tomoko could only burst out laughing.

"Remember? Yesterday when Kenchi kissed you?" Tomoko asked her best friend. Her chocolate eyes were glazed with laughter and proceeded to eat her sandwich.

"Yes." Sakuno replied softly. She felt her cheeks turned red as she remembered Kenchi had given a kiss on the cheek before sauntering off to his friends. Sakuno did not like Kenchi, but Kenchi had surprised her so much that she was left there until the late bell rang.

"Well, did you see Kenchi today?" Tomoko asked, taking another bite out of her sandwich.

"Yes." Sakuno replied hesitantly. As soon as she waved to Kenchi to greet him, he immediately looked away. She noted the swollen ankle that he received and a few minor bruises here and there. She had asked him if he was okay, and he replied coldly, "it was nothing."

After much questioning, Tomoko explained that the Tennis Prince had a possessive streak when it came to her.

And there was the unspoken fact that everyone knew that Sakuno was a fan of Ryoma's.

It was as if Ryoma had placed a mark on her.

She'd been deemed off-limits without her consent or knowledge.

Not that she minded though.

**Theme #072: Women's bathing suit**

"Tomo-chan, this is too much!" Sakuno looked flabbergasted as she watched as Sakuno placed the bathing suit in front of her. There was no way she was going to wear a bikini in front of all those people. Especially at the beach where there were perverts lying around.

"Oh come on! You can't always wear that pink bathing suit all the time. I mean, seriously. We are going away for the weekend with the regulars." Tomoko tossed over a few bathing suits here and there and pushed Sakuno into the changing rooms.

"Try those on, would you?" Tomoko yelled at her while looking for her own.

"And come out too!" She added.

--

Sakuno looked at the bathing suits. Most of them were bikinis and some one-suits. She pulled her clothes off, placing the bikini on first.

--

"Come on, Echizen! I mean, we're going to the beach! At least you could do is buy yourself some swimming trunks. We can't play tennis all-the-time!" Momoshiro pinched his kouhai's cheek.

"Your girlfriend is coming along too. So, you might as well as have fun with her!" Momoshiro remarked again.

"Che…" Ryoma pulled down his cap and walked inside the store.

As he entered the store, he found…

--

Sakuno, who was wearing…

A pink bikini

Ryoma felt his face warm up as he rushed right over to place his jacket over her body. Sakuno gasped in surprised and kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

"Do you like it?" She asked him.

Ryoma could only blush in response as he pulled down his cap.

She would have to wear that one-suit or fully clothed suit before going to the beach.

There was no way in hell he was going to let her wear that.

**Theme #073: Flower Language**

He was merely passing by. Really, he was just merely passing by until he saw it. He saw a bouquet of daisies and purchased them.

Spontaneously

If he could think back when he was in middle school, he would have never ever bought her flowers. He would have not purchase daisies because they were so plain, and so normal. He did not know squat about their meanings such as red roses meant love. Yellow roses meant friendship. And when he purchased the daises, the florist had told him that daisies meant innocence.

How very like her.

As soon as he opened the door, he gave a grunt and yelled out a

"Tadima"

And she would always greet him as she leaned over to his kiss his lips.

"Welcome home, Anata." And she would gasp at the daisies as he would present them to her. She gave another soundly kiss before getting a vase.

"Thank you, Anata."

**Theme #074: Afro**

There was no way; no way in hell would he put this afro on his head. He would not wear it even if it depended on his life. He wanted to kill someone for suggesting the idea of a 70's party. There was no way, no way he would put on that afro. Even when Sakuno, who looked flabbergasted and could only let out a nervous laugh.

Golden eyes glared at his senpai-tachi and in turn, they grinned wildly with the idea. They were ready, ready to do anything to put Echizen Ryoma in an afro.

"No." He stated coldly as he could.

"Awe, come on, Ochibi! It's just an afro. You're not going to look bad in it." Momoshiro said, and only stepping closer.

Ryoma sighed and tug his girlfriend out of the costume shop.

"Nya, Ochibi, you're no fun!" Eiji remarked as he went through the different costumes.

--

Ryoma clasped her hand with his and leaned to kiss her hand.

"You know, Ryoma-kun… I really want to see you in an afro…"

Ryoma wanted to slap himself.

"No."

"Mouuu, Ryoma-kun…"

**Theme #075: Oath**

"Do you Echizen Ryoma take Ryuzaki Sakuno to be your lawful wedded wife?" The priest asked.

"I do." Ryoma replied as he slipped the ring onto her slender hand.

"Do you Ryuzaki Sakuno take Echizen Ryoma to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do." As tears ran down her cheeks and slid the ring onto his hand. She watched him lovingly as he mouthed to her, "I love you."

"By the powers invested in me, I now, pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

He leaned to claim her lips and they turned to the people, they love as they clapped and listened as the priest called out,

"I now, present you the newlyweds, Echizen Ryoma and Sakuno!"

**Theme #076: Magic**

Everything seemed so magical. The lights, the scent, the stars, just about everything were so magical. Something so breath-taking that she could have never imagine. She thought it was just like a distant star, far out of reach and far from the future. She had never thought of this night, her and his night could be so wonderful.

She wore the dress that she had always dreamed of. The silky ivory dress that just went pass her knees. Her auburn hair was no longer tied into two pigtails; but rather, down in loose curls.

She had never thought that he, of all people, fell in love with her. She was plain and ordinary, someone that anybody could look past her. At the moment he looked at her eyes, she knew it was forever. His golden eyes told her so.

"Please welcome Mr. And Mrs. Echizen Ryoma!" The announcer yelled.

They both stood out from the darkness and into the lights. Catcalls and yells could be heard throughout every corner of the room. She watched as many of her friends clicked and clanked their glasses with their silver forks, spoons or knives.

"Kiss, Kiss!" Their senpai-tachi hollered.

Sakuno could hear Ryoma chuckled as he claimed her lips. The kiss was slow and soft. He murmured to her, hiding his face from all the whistles and the hollers. She could only nod in response as he tugged her hand onto the dance floor. He clasped her hand, while his encircled around his waist and her hand touched his shoulder as they both moved slowly to the dance floor. The jazzy music filled through the air as they moved their bodies to the rhythm, slowly, and surely, they moved into the magical night.

**Theme #077: Trick**

She had been tricked. There was no doubt about it and there was no way to get out of this situation. Sakuno did her best to glare at her best friend, but failed miserably. She shouldn't have come, and she should have noticed the twinkle in Tomo-chan's eyes.

How stupid could she be? She wanted to slap and congratulate herself for such a job well done. Still after all these years, she still could not believe that Tomo-chan, of all people, was still as mischievous as she was in middle school.

"Oh, come on Sakuno! I mean, after all, it is simple." Tomoko grinned gleefully and clapped her hands together.

"Ano, Tomo-chan… What would be the other choice?" Sakuno asked and glanced at the Tennis Prince, who was thrown into this mess.

"Well, then, you'll have to tell us who you like then." Tomoko grinned as Sakuno's face went ten shades paler.

And she thought, Tomo-chan was nice. Here, this was Tomo-chan's turf. And she was just plain evil.

"Fine." Sakuno murmured and made sure to get back at Tomoko for this.

She turned to the Tennis Prince, who gave a lazy expression.

"Are you sure?" Sakuno questioned him.

"Betsuni." Was the only reply from his mouth.

"Okay." Sakuno breathed, and leaned to press her lips against his lips.

After a few seconds later, Sakuno departed her lips from his and moved to spin the bottle.

The bottle pointed towards her best friend. Sakuno grinned, and said:

"Truth or Dare?"

**Theme #078: Mercy, Earthquake**

Ryoma had always thought his first would be something different. He couldn't exactly describe it. But, he didn't know what possessed him to kiss her.

He brushed his hand against her cheek, making her turn her head and look in. He only simply leaned forward, closing his mouth over hers.

He didn't know that the braided pigtail girl would finger through his hair and pull him closer. And he didn't expect to fall.

It felt like the ground had opened up and was about to swallow them both. He felt light-headed and he thought his legs would never work properly again.

He never expected to feel like this like the world was titled and pulled away as nothing was ever going to be the same.

He didn't know how to describe it. But, he knew that nothing was going to be same again.

**Theme #079: China Dress**

Sakuno stared at the white box. A shocked expression formed on her face, and she asked:

"What's this?"

Ryoma smiled and tapped the box.

"Just open it and you'll find out."

Sakuno sighed and gave a quick peck on his lips. It was kind of him to think of her while he was at New York City. She opened the box, and moved aside the white tissue paper to reveal a pink dress. She blinked before pulling the dress out of the box.

The dress was made out of silk, and would fit her nicely. Along the sides were silts that would surely show her thigh. And if she tried it on… it would expose more than enough leg.

Sakuno thanked him and dropped the China Dress into the box.

Golden eyes questioned: "Do you like it?"

Sakuno blushed, nodded slowly and said:

"But, I don't think I'll be wearing that dress anytime soon Ryoma-kun."

**Theme #080: Could either be "nut," "fruit," or "berry."**

Ryoma had wonder how Sakuno could turn something as straightforward and simple as eating a fruit into something sexual. It shouldn't be at all possible, but she had managed it. If it had been a banana, he could have understood it.

They were at a class fieldtrip and it was a strawberry farm. Sakuno was sitting alone, picking some strawberries to fill her basket and of course, washing the fruits. As she washed the fruit, she dipped the strawberry into the sugar that was provided to her.

She was holding the strawberry beneath her fingertips. She slowly dipped the strawberry into the sugar before taking a bite out of the strawberry. She would then proceed to lick the juice off her fingers with small, calculated swipes of her tongue. His eyes were closed to give him an appearance of doing something totally different. And once again, she took out another strawberry.

It was unwanted distraction. Here he was, trying to pick at least a good amount of strawberries. But, images of Ryuzaki Sakuno eating strawberries were frustrating as hell. The Tennis Prince was very tempted to go over there, pin her and claim her lips.

He wondered if her lips actually would taste as sweet as he imagined it.

Ryoma gave a small growl in the back of his throat and forced himself to pick more strawberries.

And definitely did not want to think of the interesting images his mind conjured up when he did look.

**Author Notes**: I apologized for updating so late. There are just two more chapters left! I am so happy that I am actually finishing a fic for the very first time. Anyway, I decided to post up all my back-up fanfics at my livejournal account, daydreams. Also, please do join our ryosaku community over at Livejournal (if you have a liverjournal account). Please go to community./ryosaku and join in! Post your fics, fanart, or anything related to Ryosaku there! We love to see more posts about RyoSaku!  Bye bye!


	9. Themes 81 to 90

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis. Prince of Tennis belongs to Takashi Konomi and if I really did own it, I would probably make the series into a fluffy romance instead of tennis. ___

**Warnings**: This chapter may contain OC, OOC, fluffiness, and RyoSaku. Enter at your own risk. xD

**Theme #081: Contact Lenses**

Ryuzaki Sakuno felt horrible.

She was guilty beyond belief.

Ryoma-kun was over there in the corner and was being mobbed by fan girls.

He was definitely in a sour mood.

She had dragged him out of the house—and look at him now; he was annoyed.

It might be possible that his bad mood would last for a whole week.

Sakuno sighed. From the corner of her eye, she looked at him.

He glared at the mob.

His eyes glinted dangerously and his arms were crossed over his chest.

She flinched as golden orbs narrowed on her back.

She had to get out of this store fast or deal with Ryoma-kun's wrath for a whole week.

Tomo-chan would understand.

Sakuno knew it wasn't a life or death situation.

But… it sure felt like it.

Sakuno quickly purchased the contact lenses and made a quick dash to her boyfriend. She gave her boyfriend a quick peck on his cheek.

"Mou… don't be angry Ryoma-kun." Sakuno pouted.

Ryoma could only look away and gave a small sound, "Che…"

"I promise to make some grilled fish and rice tomorrow!"

----

The Next Day…

Sakuno headed to school. Brown eyes looked up at the skies and she gave a silent prayer to the heavens.

'_Kami-sama… I know you're busy with plenty of problems and I am sure they are much dire than mines… but, if you have time… please don't have Tomo-chan be mad at me. Ryoma-kun was angry yesterday, and well… I don't want to endure Tomo-chan's wrath!_'

She took the box of contact lenses from her bag.

And she gave a sigh.

She had gotten the wrong kind.

**Theme #082: Why? (Or "What for?" and "Darou" is "I guess," or "probably" so… "I guess it's for…")**

Sakuno's cheeks were flushed. She looked around and dropped her head down on the table. Oh, why, why, why did she do that? Why the hell did she do that?

Sakuno groaned in thought. She probably shouldn't have done that. She probably shouldn't have kissed him.

_Oh why, oh why did you have to kiss him Sakuno? Were you just embarrassing yourself or something? Oh why! The agony! _Sakuno's mind raced around the lip-lock that she had with Ryoma-kun earlier and than, of course running away.

Oh agony.

_She kissed him. Her soft lips pressed against his chapped lips. And his golden eyes were wide with shocked. After departing from their kiss, she blushed at what had happened and muttered out a "Gomen" and ran out there as fast as possible. _

Oh, how could she be so stupid? Sakuno was tempting to bang her head onto the table, ready to get a concussion or amnesia.

The last time she looked at him, he had stood there like a statue before running away.

Much to Sakuno's misfortunate, she never did saw Ryoma's hand wandering to his lips.

Or even that predatory smirk.

**Theme #083: Black Tea**

"This will help." Sakuno said softly before giving a soft kiss on her husband's forehead.

Ryoma groaned as he got upright from their four poster bed. He gave a cough and a sniffle before grasping the teacup in his hands.

"What is this?" Ryoma looked at the black liquid and his stomach churned. And he could just imagine the taste of the black liquid.

Bitterness

He gave a sniff of the black liquid, and his confirmations were correct.

"It's tea. Drink it. It'll help you feel better." Sakuno said. She grinned inwardly as he sniffed the black tea again.

"This isn't tea. Tea isn't supposed to be black." He muttered.

"It's Black Tea. It'll help you to boost up your body's defenses. Now, drink up."

As soon as he took a sip, he could taste the bitterness of the hot tea. He quickly placed it by the nightstand.

"No."

Sakuno sighed.

"Drink it." Sakuno ordered.

He shook his head. Golden eyes were standing firm on this decision.

"Then, I won't cook Japanese food for a whole month." Sakuno threatened and golden eyes widen in shock.

He let out a curse before grasping the teacup in his hands again.

**Theme #084: World of Dreams**

Always through the night, Ryuzaki Sakuno dreamed of him.

Him, her Tennis Prince.

She dreamed of him, maybe, one day, he would notice her out of all the other girls.

She dreamed that he would fall in love with her. She dreamed that he would pick her right up from all her worries and his embracement.

She dreamed of his warmth, his integrity, and his love.

Most nights, she could dream of him kissing her. He would take her lips and pressed her lips against his. They would be soft, at first; but then, they would tumble around the soft grass and their kiss would grow passionate, and infinite.

She dreamed that someday, someday, somewhere out from a distant star, that he would marry her.

She would be his loving wife, a big house with a dozen kids and someone he could call home to.

For now, it would be in the world of dreams until she has the courage, the courage to tell him how much she loves him.

**Theme #085: Study of Orchids**

Sakuno smile as she received the flowers. She leaned over to her husband and gave a quick peck on his lips. The flowers were extraordinary and unique. She had never seen these flowers before.

Sakuno glanced at him and leaned over to smell the flowers. They smelled wonderful, something with a hint of jasmine and lavender. The flowers were white, and a tinge of pink, two of her favorite colors.

"The flowers are orchids." Ryoma mumbled and a hue of pink blossomed on his cheeks.

"Orchids?" She questioned him. Sakuno never heard of these orchids before and winched as the baby kicked.

"How do you know that?"

"Florist. Orchids are the most diverse and there are about over 25,000 species."

Sakuno mumbled, "I wonder what they mean."

Ryoma gave a small smile before leaning over to her ear.

"It's a Chinese symbol for many, many children."

Sakuno blushed at his comment and later on, smacking him on the head.

**Theme #086: Holiday**

"Tomo-chan! I didn't agree to this!" Brown eyes stared at the full-length mirror.

"You told me you were buying me a princess or a fairy costume… Not a witch with a corset, leg stockings or anything of this stuff." Sakuno murmured to her, flushed with embarrassment in wearing something like this into an amusement park.

"But, Sakuno… This was so pretty! You should off your figure more often. Many boys will notice you-you know!" Tomoko waved a hand at her and tug the skirt a little higher to show off a little more thigh.

"Tomo-chan! How could I wear this?! There would be kids at the amusement park!"

"Oh, we aren't going to an amusement park. Horio-kun told us that we were going to some haunted house or some haunted place."

"Haunted house?" Her eyes widen at Tomoko's confirmation. Sakuno furiously shook her head.

"NO!" Sakuno yelled. She hated haunted houses, especially the ones that had monsters popping out of no where.

"Ryoma-sama is going to be there! Come on!" Tomoko took her arm and was ready to drag her out of the room.

"No way. I don't even care if Ryoma-kun even shows up there with a ring. There is no way I'm going." Sakuno stated. She stalked back to her closet to retrieve normal clothing.

"But, Sakuno…" Tomoko sniffled and became teary.

"Think this as a favor for me. You know… I don't ask for much." Tomoko sniffled a few times and wiped her eyes.

As soon as Tomoko saw her best friend's guilty face, Tomoko had scored.

"Alright… But, can I ditch the costume?"

Tomoko grinned and kissed her cheek.

"Sure! In one condition though, you have to promise to wear it at the Seigaku's Halloween Party."

"What? No!" Sakuno again furiously denied.

Tomoko gave a heart-wrenching cry.

"I worked so hard for a good costume. You were either a witch or a pumpkin. And I tried to look for so many hours and this is what you repay me with?" Tomoko hiccupped at the last sentence.

A guilty expression appeared on the shy girl's face again and she let out a sigh.

"Alright… Just because you spent so much time at the store."

Tomoko gave a whoop and dragged her to show her costume to her Obaa-chan.

The only thing could be heard was a shriek and a clatter of a pan.

"You're wearing THAT?"

**Theme #087: Virtual Image**

She reminded him of a butterfly.

Butterflies were shy, fluttering all over the place and difficult to ignore.

There wasn't a day he didn't think about her. She was on his mind constantly--with those two annoying braided pigtails.

When was she ever going to get rid of them?

When he was seven or eight--he wasn't sure, he had accidentally squished a butterfly with his bare hands. The soft winged creature lay between his hands as he ran to his Okaa-san in tears. His Okaa-san only kissed him on his forehead and tried to help the poor creature to the best of her ability.

His mother only confirmed him that the poor creature was dead. He had demanded outright a proper funeral for the butterfly in his backyard.

Like Ryuzaki Sakuno.

Sakuno easily got lost or bruised. On most Sundays, he had counted how many times she tripped, how many times she had gotten lost and how many times she had given her classmates a taste of her cooking skills.

When the butterfly wings touched his hand, it only reminded him of her lips.

When he tasted her lips, Sakuno had felt hesitant and responded slowly to his lips. When they released for air, he could only tuck the single stranded hair behind his ear.

"Mou, Ryoma-kun…"

**Theme #088: Clock**

It was 10:43 AM when her water broke.

Echizen Sakuno gasped in pain and took deep breaths as what the doctor had instructed her to do. The baby kicked furiously and Sakuno bit her bottom lip. Tears descended down her cheeks as she bit back to muffle her cries.

She was by the tennis courts, holding a can of Ponta for her husband and one of her hands gripped onto the steel fence. She let out a cry and gripped even harder. Her knees weaken and she slowly slid herself onto the floor.

Echizen Sakuno was in labor.

She was out here alone, and had managed to somehow get lost. Most of the spectators were either at the main courts watching her husband or other professional tennis player's play or watching the game on television out by the front.

Thank goodness, her bag was at her side. She flipped the cover of her purse and dumped the contents onto the cement floor. She quickly grabbed her cell phone and took a glance at the time.

Quickly dialing the number, she gasped in pain once more.

"Ryoma, I'm in--" She was cut off by a monotone voice.

"The number you're trying to reach is not available. Please try calling again"

Sakuno swore. She dialed her best friend, Tomo-chan's number. Hopefully, she would at least pick her up unlike her useless husband.

"Moshi Moshi Sakuno-chan! Where are you at? Ryoma-sama's third set is about to begin!" Her best friend's voice came.

"Ano… Tomo-chan… I think… I'm in… labor." Sakuno managed to say. She continued to breathe as the contractions came together.

"WHAT?" Tomoko's voice yelled out.

--

Echizen Ryoma watched the spectators and gulped down the cold liquid in his mouth. His golden eyes scanned the audience and narrowed. There was someone missing. He crushed the water bottle and looked at the clock. The seconds ticked by and still, she wasn't there.

She was there awhile ago. Probably she had to use the restroom or something. But, with her delicate condition, he had warned off his teammates to not make sure she didn't carry heavy things and even if she needed to go somewhere, at least escort her. Unfortunately, somehow, one way or another, his teammates and family had not listened.

"Players, we will be starting the third set." The referee called out.

Ryoma sighed and picked up his tennis racket. His mind, worried about his wife and where the heck she was. Knowing his wife, she had to manage somehow to get lost. Another sigh escaped his lips and he turned to his opponent. The balls were tossed at him by little kids, and he picked one up.

Bouncing the neon ball, he raised the ball up into the air and was ready to smack the ball to other side of the net.

However, a voice came out from the audience.

"WHAT? You're in labor?!" Tomoko's voice yelled out.

Ryoma dropped the ball.

"Where are you at?!" Tomoko's voice yelled at the cell phone and somehow, one way or another, Sakuno answered softly.

"_Ano… I don't really know where I am at the moment. Somewhere by the tennis courts? Ano… I can't really hear you with all that noise Tomo-chan. And the signal out here is pretty bad."_

"Hold on!" Tomoko slung her bag over her shoulder and yelled out right into the court.

Echizen Ryoma dropped the racket, not caring about his match. His mind racing with thoughts, his wife was in labor. His wife was in labor and ran out from the main court.

---

Sakuno would just have to think happy thoughts. Like the time when she had kissed Ryoma. Or when he won his first gram slam title.

She panted, she breathed, she cried, she screamed. My god, the pain wouldn't go away. She wished her husband was here.

"Sakuno! Sakuno!" Tomoko ran towards her and grasped onto her hand. Sakuno held her best friend's hand tighter.

"I can't breathe. I'm in pain." Dark brown eyes glistened with tears and she choked back a sob. Sakuno closed her eyes as another contraction came aboard.

Ryoma ran as his life depended on it. He took a glance of his teammates who trailed behind him and ran towards his wife.

She opened her eyes and right in front of her was her husband.

"Ryoma. You're supposed to be at the tennis courts. Playing your match." Sakuno gasped in pain and she reached over to her husband's hand. She gripped it. She gave another pant and closed her eyes again.

---

Location: Hospital

Family and friends sat by the waiting area. They glanced at the clock as seconds ticked by.

Minutes ticked by.

Hours ticked by.

Some of the males paced back and forth, and glanced up at the clock for only a few seconds. Again, they continued to pace.

The door opened and many of the family and friends, who sat, stood and faced to the doctor. The doctor grinned.

"All done, congratulations." The doctor shook hands with family and friends and moved along. Family and friends gathered into the room, right when Ryoma brushed a kiss over his wife's forehead.

"Congratulations!" Tomoko yelled out and looked at her best friend's son.

"What's his name?" Oishi and Takashi asked. Sakuno leaned to kiss her son's forehead and gave the baby to her husband.

She was exhausted. All she really wanted was to snuggle in bed.

"Ano… what do you want to name the baby Ryoma?"

Ryoma only shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me. As long it isn't Oyaji's name."

"Hey!" Nanjiroh retorted and the room filled with laughter.

**Theme #089: Fallen Angel**

When it comes to love, Ryuzaki Sakuno was a hopeless cause. No matter how much she tried to block the famed Echizen Ryoma from her dreams, he kept coming back; whether if it was by carriages, planes and horses. He came back to haunt her dreams. And she came to the conclusion, she was in love--and he didn't even know it.

If she gathered enough courage, she wouldn't be hiding underneath the shaded trees. If she was to approach him, she wouldn't be finding another escape route. As much as she tried to block from her growing love for him, Sakuno experienced the ups and downs of love.

When she was realized he was coming back, her heart beat fast and her cheeks grew warm. Her hazel eyes would shyly divert down when her classmates would ask her questions from different angles. But as soon as he stepped into the campus, she never thought her dreams with her prince would shatter so easily.

Hundreds--thousands of fan girls came to his aid whether it would have been touring him around the school or eating lunch with him. They would come towards his aid, hung onto his arm and snuggled deeper into his shoulder before leaning towards and giving him a kiss. His popularity grew in numbers, thus making Sakuno insecure. She found herself face with indecision. Should she welcome him back or wait till all the fan girls die out? She wasn't sure. As much as she waited, her insecurity grew. And with that insecurity, she found herself not matching with his skills, popularity and grades. And realized, he deserve better. She never thought her realizations of love could be so painful.

----

As much he tried to avoid them, the fan girls continued to come after him. They threw presents and eagerly waited for him to answer their questions. It was a price he had to pay for being the top tennis player.

No matter how many gifts he received, there was one person he did not see. Didn't she care? And despite her avoidance, he continued to look for the girl that cheered for him by the sidelines. No matter what was the outcome; whether if he lost or not, he could be assured by her soft smiles. Ryuzaki Sakuno was important. Like a rescuer or how corny it sounds, a fallen angel.

Sure, he spotted her at times, but every time he tried to reach her, hoards of girls continued to pile onto him and she would escape. Needless to say, it hurt. Didn't she like him anymore? Did she found someone new?

He would have to inquire the information and gossip from the trio or her best friend.

And soon.

**Theme #090: Word **

This word was difficult to explain. It was easy to say and easy to spell. But, it was difficult to explain.

How could she express about love?

How could she explain to anyone about love?

There are no words that could be said.

No words to describe how she felt.

When she was kissed like that.

Devoured like that.

Touched like that.

She might not be able to say those words properly…

She only hoped that her eyes could tell him, _I love you Ryoma-kun_…

**Author Notes: **Theme #089: Fallen Angel was written a long time ago. It was written for a challenge over by Court_Ladies. But, the theme was dreams are fragile. So, I decided to add something into there and indirectly implies about a fallen angel.

Most of all, I am formerly known as UndyingMelodies. I already posted this on my profile page and I have decided to change my username to Amesla. ^___^ So, everyone please don't be confuse by this! I want to thank everyone who has been patiently waiting for this next chapter. I really thank you all for reading it. :D The final chapter would be release sooner or later. ^^; See you guys next time~!


End file.
